


【博君一肖】男朋友

by Yvette95yvette



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Showbiz Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette95yvette/pseuds/Yvette95yvette
Summary: *一个狗血娱乐圈文*酒后乱X开始的故事
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 39





	1. 楔子

电脑放着的电影还没播完，但是已经被肖战按了暂停退出了。  
肖战看着身边还拉着自己手的人的无奈地叹了口气，捏了一下对方的后颈想安抚一下对方，怎知对方却被吓了一大跳登时叫出声。

“……那部剧真有那么可怕吗？”肖战被对方的声音震得心脏都有些跳，他甩了甩自己终于被对方放开的手，“看看我的手被你抓成什么样了，我说你要抓也抓自己的手啊腿啊，干嘛非得扒拉我。”

王一博还没缓过劲来，看着已经被肖战合上的电脑良久才机械地转向肖战道：“真的恐怖，何必这么上赶着找罪受呢？你们到底为什么要看恐怖片啊？”

“那也不是我提议看的啊，我被拉着去看之前问你看不看，结果你自己也说你要看的还把大家都拉来你房间里一起看！只是我没想到这电影居然能无聊成这样以吓人为主题一点内容都没有，他们人都走光了，要不是你抓我我都能直接睡着了…”

“过分，” 敢情只有自己认真在看，王一博握着拳头虚打了肖战一下， “我真的要被吓死了，今晚不敢睡了。”

“至于吗你，”肖战笑了半天，“我来陪你睡，可以安抚到你受惊的小心灵吗？”

“不够。”王一博又打了肖战一下，“拿出点诚意来！”

“好嘛好嘛，我给你赔罪，”肖战身体往后靠着床脚叠着脚晃了晃，“说吧，要我干什么？”

“我让你干什么你就干什么？”王一博一听这话乐得嘴角瞬间升高，早上在片场拍了个醉酒的戏找不到醉酒状态被他笑了半天的仇快趁机报回来，“让你喝酒表演个醉酒给我看，来不来？”

“玩这么大吗？”肖战没想到王一博开出这个要求愣神了好一会，“我们要是真醉了会不会耽误拍摄进度啊？”

“明天我们不都是夜戏吗，再说了那几场都是群戏，戏份也不重只是站那一通分析，除了我俩还有其他人一起。”王一博努力说服肖战，“肖老师放心，保证不会耽误进度。”

肖战最后还是答应了，“我话说在前头啊，我酒量不行你到时候得把我看好了，看我要是醉了就让我马上停。”

“行，听你的，”王一博猛点头，只是报个小仇看你一醉肯定让你停，“你信我，我也真的只是想学习学习醉酒状态是什么样的。”

半个小时后……

“王一博！”

王一博被肖战猝不及防一吼整个身子瞬间坐直了，“干嘛！”

“喝呀，你怎么不喝了。”肖战噘着嘴，一手托腮歪着头看着王一博，“还是你在等我先干了这杯？”

“我喝我喝，战哥，我严重怀疑你醉了……”王一博皱着眉头盯着肖战看，“但你这状态看起来好像又不像？”

“……”肖战一口干了面前的杯子再给自己满上，“你怎么那么磨磨唧唧。”

王一博歪头看着肖战，自己都感觉脑子有点懵了对方怎么还这么能喝呢？  
“战哥，你说你酒量不好是框我的吧？”

肖战砸吧了一下嘴，把看着酒杯的目光移到了王一博身上，双手托腮勾起一边的嘴角挑着眉：“你说什么？”

王一博被肖战的神情弄得愣了愣，跟自己说了好几声凝神才回过神来，“啊我说，你酒量是不是其实很好啊，这么能喝？我都要不行了。”

“啧啧啧……”肖战不屑地摇摇头，“我们作为男人怎么能说自己不行呢？是不是男人呀你？”

“你在说什么屁话啊，”王一博马上就一杯猛灌下肚，“你会不会喝和我是不是男人有关系吗？不对，我就是男人啊，我这根也不是白长的好不好？根正，苗红！”

肖战的视线循着王一博手指着的方向低头看去，王一博看肖战低头看了好半天还不抬头不由得有些不好意思了，“干嘛啊你看够了没，再看一眼你就缩短一厘米。”

肖战终于把赤裸裸的视线缓缓收回看向自己下方，慢慢撅起了嘴哼了一声，“好嘛，我不看了。”

对于肖战居然没跟自己杠到底这一点王一博迟钝的大脑终于开始察觉出有些不对劲，“战哥，听我的，别喝了。”

肖战站起身手点了点王一博的鼻尖，“为什么我要听你的呢？”

肖战的脸明明看起来很红，但是手指却是冰凉的。王一博不知道自己瑟缩了那么一下是因为被冰到了，还是不习惯肖战此时的眼神，亦或是肖战用着和平时完全不一样的腔调说话。  
黏糊糊的，就像平时优雅的猫咪放下了姿态向人撒娇。

“你说呀，也是你说的要喝酒，那为什么现在又不准我喝了呢？”肖战等了半天没等到王一博给自己回答有点不满，双手捧着王一博的脸往自己的方向轻轻拉了一下。

“我……”突如其来的近距离本来就脑子不太清醒的王一博瞬间更懵了，“哇啊肖战，你这醉了酒的样子真可怕，是我错了早知道就不该让你喝…啊！”

王一博话还没说完肖战就凑过来咬住了王一博的上唇，王一博一边惊呼一边疼得直抽气，等到肖战放开了王一博才惊魂未定道：“肖战！你知道自己在干嘛吗！”

“你很吵诶，”肖战捏着王一博的鼻子，“你为什么和一开始我认识的不一样啊，你现在话真的好多啊！一天到晚叭叭叭的，虽然我也很高兴你对着我那么多话说，但是也说太多了！”

“你这人简直了，我难得多话你还嫌话题不爱听，”王一博拉开肖战捏着自己的手后呼吸了一大口决定大度点不和醉鬼计较了，“我们不喝了，睡觉睡觉。”

肖战这回倒是没说什么了径自走向王一博的床一倒把自己砸了进去，尔后又坐起身拉好杯子乖乖躺好，王一博松了口气，赶紧快速地收拾了一下桌子也跟着躺在了肖战身旁。  
结果刚躺下去没多久肖战就靠过来了，还唱起了歌。

“……哥，我的哥，我的天啊求你了，我们好好睡觉吧啊？”王一博把掌心捂着肖战的嘴，“都这个点了别嚎了赶紧睡吧！而且你现在这调子完全和平时水平相差得十万八千里，我甚至没听出来你在唱什么…”

肖战顿时安静了，王一博盯着看肖战委屈巴巴的样子心软得不行，但还是不敢马上把手移开只能把力度放轻了些，“乖，安静就好，睡觉。”

王一博才说完呢肖战又唔唔唔地叫了起来，王一博头都大了，“肖战啊我拜托你了快睡吧…”  
这边头还没大完，肖战安静了一秒就伸出舌尖往王一博手心舔了一下，王一博立马缩回了手。

肖战这回声音细小如蚊但王一博听得很清楚，“咸的。”

“…………”王一博无语了，这哥哥醉酒起来要人命啊，第二次撩自己了！

肖战起身又再次贴近了身体逐渐往后躲的王一博，盯着王一博的眼睛看了很久才道：“你手心是咸的，嘴巴呢有点苦涩的味道，可是好像还有点甜甜的。”

“……因为我吃了草莓蛋糕，你给我的，记得吗？”王一博的手没忍住抚上了肖战的唇，“你也吃了，说不定是你自己嘴里的甜味。”

“原来是因为蛋糕呀。”肖战点点头沉思了一会笑了，“但好像感觉你本来就是甜的呀。”

王一博感觉自己的心跳快不是自己的了，他有些艰难地开口：“那…你要不要再尝一口？看这会还是甜的吗？”

肖战没再说什么，直接付诸了行动，把唇覆上了王一博的，两个人亲吻了好一会后肖战率先离开，看着王一博的嘴唇想了想才道，“好像还是很甜。”

王一博盯着肖战的眼睛看了好一会再度把唇印了上去，尔后起身把人压在了身下，加深了吻。

天刚破晓就听到了外边传来了狗吠声，两人都悠悠转醒。  
“好吵啊，这些狗狗怎么又在叫了…”肖战扶着额头翻了身，却被下身的酸胀感弄得倒抽了口气，“嘶…”

王一博也跟着睡眼惺忪地坐起身习惯性去给肖战拉被子，“就别管狗了先接着睡啊…”

王一博本来还想再说，可是一转头看见肖战把被子拉开往里看的时候瞬间清醒了不少，更何况肖战看完后直接扭脸往自己这里看的样子。  
那双眼睛本来就大，这么一瞪再配合此刻气氛就显得很可怕了。

“我们昨晚…”王一博看着肖战从锁骨到胸口到腹部的零星红点还是闭嘴了，感觉让肖战先说会比较好？要打要骂尽管来，反正自己一定想办法负责到底。

不过话说，原来吻痕长这样的吗，像个小型拔火罐，那得亏没有下嘴得太密集才看起来没那么吓人……

肖战看着对方身上的抓痕，张了张嘴发现说话都有些艰难只得先清了清嗓子，慢慢把身子靠在了床头边上。

肖战声音有些沙哑：“这事儿必须保密，不能让除了我俩以外的人知道。”


	2. 第一章

王一博第一次见到这么好看的人。

肖战和自己搭话的时候自己还有懵，刚才赶来的时候在车上半睡不睡的，大长腿无处安放，头还给磕上了车窗，莫名郁闷。  
所以当一抬头看到站在自己面前冲着自己笑的肖战时，他本能的愣住了。

长得好好看，准确的说，甚至有点漂亮。

但是用漂亮来形容男人，在王一博才19年来的认知里，感觉有点不礼貌，自己以前也在节目上被主持人叫了好几句漂亮弟弟，别扭得回去就把自己一头漂亮的金发包得严严实实的，对自己心里喊话了好几句王一博就大写一个帅字才缓过来。

他默默在心里说了句对不起，控制住了自己的面部表情，问到：“有事？”

肖战第一次见到这么酷到爆的人，抬眼看着自己的时候感觉跟要是听到不想听的随时就能翻个白眼后再掉头走人。

他怀疑自己是不是不应该这么猴急的过来打招呼，明天正式进组时再打招呼不是更恰当吗？可是导演把他按头和他亲近，他不敢反抗上面的命令。

面前这人帽檐压的很低，眉毛都看不到了，只看得到他那冷淡得要命的眼眸往自己身上从头倒下的扫了一遍，半晌才薄唇轻启：“有事？”

肖战差点都要感恩他大恩大德给他一点回应了，自己这么干站着，背后还有好几道往他们投射的视线，有时间休息的时候自己一定要在微信群里跟爸妈喊一声：家人们，大尴尬！

真的尴尬，有种梦回校园时期老师点人起来回答问题，自己没半点心理准备却又被逼回答的样子。

“其实也没什么事，因为我在这剧里边跟你戏份还蛮多的，就想来跟你打个招呼彼此熟悉一下，我叫肖战。”

“王一博。”

“啊，我知道的，导演刚才和我说了…”

“……”

两人相对无言了好一会，王一博率先歪了下头视线往座位瞄了一下，“坐吗？”

直到盘里的饭都快扒完了两人也依旧没说上话，肖战的尴尬癌又犯了。  
怎么回事啊小老弟，把我叫来和你一起吃怎么又不说话呢？

而王一博也同样在想。  
怎么回事啊大兄弟，你自己主动来给我打招呼说要彼此熟悉，现在坐我旁边了又一句话都不说只埋头吃饭？

王一博把最后一口饭放进嘴里嚼完咽下去后打了个嗝，拿出了手机在屏幕点了几下，往肖战面前一伸。

肖战瞄了一眼，急忙接过输入了自己的号码，“你居然知道我名字怎么写欸。”

“直觉。”

“……”肖战真的不知道怎么给反应，这是他人生中第一次跟人对话的过程中遇到瓶颈一度接不上话，嘴巴张了张又关上又张了张，“啊，哇哦。”

“……”王一博也意识到了自己说话太简短让面前的人有点无措了，想了想又把手机拿出来划拉了几下，再次伸到了肖战面前。

“？”肖战愣愣地看着屏幕，“这啥？”

“摩托，”王一博指了指手机，“这个人是我。”

“你会骑啊？”肖战瞪大了眼睛把从屏幕的视线转到了王一博身上，“哇，好厉害啊。”

王一博现在还是戴着帽子，但是帽檐被王一博往上扯了一下没那么低了，肖战这会儿能清楚看见王一博的眼睛了。  
怎么说呢，那表情仿佛在说——不愧是我。

王一博看视频播完了点开了下一个又接着播放，肖战就这么和王一博头挨着头看着屏幕里的人骑摩托看了一小时，直到王一博把手机影片都给播完了准备再接着开自己偶像的赛车视频，肖战才慌忙道自己还有事下次再和他一起看。

路过的人都觉得，俩男主的感情太好了，看这状态要是开拍了准能把剧里的感觉一抓一个准。

只有肖战自己知道何为尴尬，因为王一博说，好啊下次再带你一起看我偶像。

肖战回到保姆车上，抹了一把额头上不存在的虚汗。

王一博是他见过最不按套路出牌的人，后天围读剧本应该是不会有别的时间的，下礼拜开机仪式后就正式开拍了…唉哟喂呀。

自己也不知道招架得住对方的视频攻击吗，再怎么样大摩托是自己的知识盲区啊就这么干看着视频什么话都不交流……  
就很干啊完全没有灵魂。

肖战叹着气边拿出手机打开了百度搜索：大摩托。  
然后瞬间被满屏的大摩托弄花了眼，肖战点开了和王一博关联上的某个词条在心里跟着默念：王一博和大摩托之间都有哪些爱恨情仇呢，得到冠军前也曾经和冠军失之交臂，工作之余也也会抽时间到赛道上练习…………少年未来可期。

没想到这个小朋友居然还是个赛车手呢，读完文章后肖战心里大为震惊，顺着文章下的链接点开一看又跟着念：王一博拥有几辆摩托车？先不看裸车多少钱，改装费起码20到30万…  
“我操，二十到三十万？！”

助理正打开水瓶准备喝水呢一听肖战吼了一声把水瓶里一半的水都洒了出来，“怎么了哥？发生了什么？”

肖战没理会助理发出的动静，继续沉浸在文章中的那一行行的数字中无法自拔，“一身装备从头盔到皮衣手套靴子起码要五万起步…五万啊？？？卧槽，这小孩牛的啊？？？”

“什么可以？哥你到底咋回事啊咋咋呼呼的，跟你人设很不符！”

肖战收起让自己看了心脏起伏很大的手机，回头随意看了一下助理应道，“哎别跟我提人设这种东西，”

肖战只匆匆瞥了一眼又赶紧扭回头紧盯着助理，助理此时正收拾着自己的裤子，一个劲地拿纸巾往裤子上吸水。

“你…尿裤子？这么大人了想尿为啥不下车找厕所啊？”

助理：“……”

肖战最后还是退出了搜索界面把手机关上，拿起了身旁的剧本准备继续研读。

得了，到时候还是陪小朋友干看着吧。

王一博坐上保姆车被司机一脚踩油门开始狂飙车，头又差点被甩到磕车窗上，才突然回想起来自己等下还有行程要赶。

今天要去给某挡综艺当飞行嘉宾录个外景怎么就给忘了呢，王一博扶额叹气，伸手跟助理要了晚上要录的节目的台本。

“怎么都这么多女嘉宾啊，”王一博歪头和助理说话，“这不是个主打田径体育之类的节目吗？”

助理对王一博的质疑老不乐意了，“主打体育的怎么不能有女生了，现在的女生体能可是一等一的耐抗，跑圈跳绳跨栏的每一样都能沾边可厉害了！”

“到时候你就知道他们厉害不厉害了，搞话题热度的时候更厉害。”

助理听出了王一博话里的意思沉默了一会才接着道：“炒cp这事儿到底为什么要这么反感啊，其实就是互惠互利的事情就当演场戏就过去了，上一次你不配合，B姐已经很严厉的警告过你了…”

“我哪次不配合她会不警告的，”王一博把声音压低了用着只有自己和身旁助理能听见的声音说：“那是对他们老板互相得利，反正我是没有，被谁带上都是等着被对方粉丝挨骂的份。”

“哎但是手机一关就看不见了啊，好歹不用被老板天天念叨…”

“那可不，我宁愿被B姐骂都不想被他们搞。”  
助理安静了，她知道王一博指的是什么。

也不能说对方的粉丝是真的护主，主要是人家想护主又不努力进来公司做个小跟班只能在网上敲键盘，毕竟这样是最低成本的解气方式。

黑子只要一发疯什么下作行为都做得上，比如用口红和红漆相互调和画了个震撼的大字报还是画，再大费周章地多方面探听到了住处寄到人家里让人鉴赏，那么能怎么就不去考个美术学院还是当个私家侦探为社会服务呢？

“你新剧里的搭档怎么样？”

王一博没回答，扭头向助理投去了疑惑的眼神。

“你那搭档啊！肖战老师！”助理拍了一下自己的大腿，“说起来我一个朋友还是他粉丝呢，成天看他在朋友圈嚎着想再去看一次肖战老师的现场演唱会，这次知道他会和你一起演戏还特别兴奋的要我一定要和他拍个合照发给他看！”

王一博更加疑惑地挑了眉头，“无中生友？”

“什么啊，”助理对于王一博怀疑的眼神很是不满，拿出了手机就要开朋友圈给王一博看，“我给你看，我是真有朋友的不是无中生友！”

“……行吧，”王一博看了一眼助理的手机，那人发的是肖战现场演唱会的照片，“信你了，手机收起来。”  
舞台上的肖战似乎是在边唱边跳，一手扶着腰侧一手拂到了脸颊边，嘴巴微张，和与自己谈话时的拘谨模样简直判若两人。

“所以肖战老师怎么样啊到底？”助理有些心急地晃了一下王一博的手。

“他啊。”王一博想了许久，最后轻笑了一下。  
“很特别。”


	3. 第二章

肖战这个人十分怕热，就算现在只穿着个短T恤和牛仔裤也免不了被闷热出一身汗。  
而现在正值夏天四十好几的温度，这一间房内挤满了人，演员，导演、工作人员，还有满满的摄像机收音机器材……  
肖战抹了抹额头的汗，没忍住又喝了好几大口面前的水。

“今天的主演只有肖战在，另一个主演现在有别的行程抽不开身，今天的围读我估计他赶不过来了。”导演面无表情的说着边敲了敲手中的剧本，“这部剧明年就要上，所以我们只有最多四个月的时间来拍。是有点赶，希望各位朋友都能好好把剧本熟读，我不希望到时候有频频忘词的情况出现。”

快四年了，肖战走过那么多剧组，无论陪跑群演配角亦或是现在的主角；这段话走到哪个剧组都在听导演那么说，但这种情况目前自己真没有在哪边没见到过。

虽然这么想是有点一竿子打翻整船人，但实在是出现太多这种情况了。总有好些仗着自己背后有靠山注资进剧组的人努力耽误大家的拍摄进度，不断给编剧游说临时改剧本好给自己加点戏份，又或是随身携带替身替自己轮番上阵非重要镜头不露面露身的，苦了其他人得陪着一个镜头拍十几遍。

比如现在就有一个。

肖战有些头疼的看着那个演员，对方的经纪人在和制片人，编剧以及导演叽里呱啦的说着什么，而对方仿若置身事外一样，低头假装一心看剧本实则在拿手机偷打游戏。  
也是猖狂，一般上要改也是到了拍摄现场再改，哪有现在就这么乱来的？

不知道的谁的戏份要被动刀，但是这人似乎和自己的对手戏也算不少…怎么说也算是个入圈好些年头的小生，虽然不是正当红，但好歹也算个比自己有些经验的前辈。  
肖战只希望对方就算加戏还是改戏都别动了自己的部分，剧本早就快被自己翻烂了实在不想再重新背个新版本，脑容量会崩溃的。

“来各位，第3场和第8场可能会有变动，我们待会会先略过这两场戏，之后再回来。”

都是要靠脸出镜来混口饭吃的谁都不容易，尤其在场大部分对于观众都是生面孔。导演话音一落，大家都急忙翻到那几页去看有没有波及到自己，肖战也不例外。  
这一看肖战顿时就愣了，忙抬眼去看那个入行些年比自己有经验的小生前辈。

王一博在剧里的角色前期大多数表现得很沉默，但是后期话会变得很多。而其中需要被改动的这两场都会隐晦模糊地交代这个角色性格转变的原因，而自己在第8场也有几句台词为什么这两场需要被动刀？难道……

似是察觉到了肖战的视线，对方这时候也抬眼看向他，尔后微笑地轻点了个头。

“…………”肖战发誓自己没有看错，对方刚才好像给自己抛了个媚眼？？？

鸡皮疙瘩简直要被抖一地，肖战有些艰难地移开了眼神看回了剧本，心里不停地在祈祷着希望王一博今天千万要赶到这里别缺席。

就算是和王一博相看俩无言都好过和那么可怕的人一块拍戏，被惹上了就是狗皮膏药怎么甩都甩不掉，自己实在不想和那样的人搭上关系。

有些人，能轻易给你人情，也能要你随时双倍甚至三四五六倍奉还那点人情；对方显然就是这类人。  
可是王一博不一样，他眼神里的真诚完全没办法和对面的这个小狐狸相比。

也许是肖战的祈求过于强烈直接传到了上帝耳里，房间门突然被敲响，大家齐刷刷地扭头看去。

王一博就站在门口，一手抱着头盔一手靠在门上还维持的敲门的姿势，“不好意思各位老师，我迟到了。”

导演一看到来人似乎松了一大口气，“啊！来了就好，先坐，我再和编剧他们沟通一下。”

肖战盯着王一博手上的头盔，突然想到了前几天看到的文章。

王一博走进来后到了肖战旁边坐下，本想跟肖战打个招呼却没想到肖战的视线一直在盯着自己头盔看，王一博觉得肖战可能是对自己的头盔很好奇，主动介绍了一下。  
“AGV的。”

“啊，”肖战随口应了一声，眼睛还是盯着王一博手中的头盔看，“五位数啊…你就这么抱着一叠钱在手上啊…”

“……”王一博有些无语地拿手在肖战的眼前挥了挥让肖战回神看自己，“谁跟你说的五位数？”

“网上写的啊，说你从人到车一身都要几十万甚至几百万！就比如这个头盔，起码一两万块！”

王一博实在是不知道从哪里吐槽起更好，“你干这行的不知道那种文章写的东西不能全信吗？”

“话是这么说，但这涉及到了我的知识盲区不得不信啊。”肖战无辜得很，“所以这个多少钱？”

“虽然头盔确实也有上万的，”王一博摸了摸手中的头盔，“但我手中这个只有五千多，你知道的，他们都喜欢把这种东西往大数目写。”

“意思就是你也买了上万的是吧？”

“……嗯，但一个头盔真不至于那么夸张，上万的那得是限量款了，我看上去像是什么都买限量款的样子吗？”

“像。”

“…………”

“那文章还放了图片的！你抱着一推头盔，文章写那都是限量款！”

王一博还想再反驳，肖战抬头看了一眼又飞快转身悄声和王一博说，“还好你来了。”

没头没尾的一句话王一博听得懵了，只得先把限量款和上万块先放一边，“……为什么？”

肖战闻言瞟了王一博一眼，也不是第一回演戏了怎么就不知道这风险呢？  
“我也不确定…总之今天你来了会更好。”

王一博很快就明白了肖战话里的意思，当自己开始读了两句第三场自己的台词后那个演员马上就按奈不住地举手了，“导演，不是说这场和第八场需要改动就先略过不读吗？”

“我人就坐在这里。为什么要跳过？”王一博身子往后靠到椅子上，声音不大但足以让房里所有人都听见，“导演，为什么？”

“那个小K啊，”导演双手撑着桌子身子稍微往前倾了倾，“既然一博在那还是让一博读吧？”

王一博有些不满意这个答案但还是忍了下来，清了清嗓子把被打断的那句台词重新读了一遍：“以前我因为害怕失去，尽管委屈也只会敢怒不敢言。那既然我已经退无可退却还是要面临失去，也就再没有忍下去的必要了。从现在起我必定会一一反击，让你溃不成军。”

王一博读完后也不知道是有心还是无意，往小K的方向看了一眼，对方猝不及防和王一博对上了眼神，原本还挂着笑容的嘴角瞬间垮了下来。

肖战把这全程的都看在了眼里有些忍俊不禁，王一博此刻的气场太过强大，和剧里怀抱热忱坚韧沉稳的二太子性格倒是逐渐重合到了一起；只是万万没想到那小狐狸居然这么冲动，性格完全和剧里处事冷静淡定的小皇子相差了十万八千里。

好不容易到了休息时间大家才终于有喘息的机会，肖战首当其冲就跑到了厕所，实在喝了太多水肖战憋得可辛苦，这会得以解放舒服地长叹了一声。  
结果王一博的声音冷不丁从后面传来，把肖战吓得差点歪了方向赶紧扶好。

“我不过打了个喷嚏。”王一博无辜又郑重地说，“你心太大了，对四周的动静完全不注意吗？”

“我上厕所是要注意什么…”肖战微微愣了愣，“也只有我们组的人在这里。”

“那倒也不一定，外边那堆看见没。”王一博站在厕所外边看着远处。

肖战循着王一博的视线看去，“那堆什么东西，看不清。”

王一博有些惊讶地扭回头看着肖战，“你近视啊？”

“啊。”肖战又走上前几步努力皱眉要看清，“所以什么东西？”

“一大堆扛着摄像机的男人女人，”王一博皱着眉，“不注意点你什么状态都可能被拍，小心点吧你。”

“也不是我不要注意，我看不清啊要是你不说我都不知道那里原来还围了一群人。”肖战和王一博并肩走着，手掩着嘴打了个打哈欠，“以后就靠弟弟你罩我了哈。”

王一博看了肖战一眼，“你入戏还挺快，不过就这么快喊我弟弟好像也不对啊，我们是失散了好久才相认的。”

“……我不是因为剧叫你弟弟，而是我本来就应该喊你弟弟，”肖战转身站定，指了指王一博再指了指自己，“小朋友，你一看就小我好多岁，说说看，你九几年的？”

王一博第一次被人叫小朋友很是不习惯，但因为肖战叫得那么自然自己扭扭捏捏的反倒不应该，所以王一博犹豫了一会应道，“……九七。”

王一博已经摘下了鸭舌帽，刘海此刻散落地贴在额头上再配上有些懵懂疑惑的表情，肖战觉得王一博现在看起来软乎乎的十分乖巧。

“小了我六岁哎，”肖战笑着揉了揉王一博的头发，“那你得叫我一声哥哥哦。”

王一博看着肖战背着阳光对自己笑的样子，就好像那和煦的夏日阳光一样投射在了自己的心上，感觉整颗心都和面前这人一样暖呼呼的。

“肖战哥哥，”王一博也跟着笑，“以后我就叫你战哥了。”


	4. 第三章

也许是称呼上变了的原因，肖战这会坐在王一博身边倒不觉得有任何不自在了。

“听说王老师是个跳舞高手？”肖战吃了一口蛋赶紧喝了好几口水，哇靠好咸。

“什么高手，谁说的。”

“就我公司里的一个小师弟，他说和你以前上过同个节目被主持人喊起来battle，完全斗不过。”肖战把饭盒里的茄子一片片挑出来放到一旁，“这小师弟还是我见过跳舞最棒的小孩，连他都称赞的人那肯定很厉害。”

王一博注意到了肖战的动作，有些好奇地学着对方也把自己饭盒里的菜挑起来分门别类地摆，“什么时候啊，我怎么没印象了。”

“日理万机的小朋友啊。”肖战终于把茄子挑完了心情大好，“好像是去年的事情了，回来碰到我就说你好厉害。”

“那你也没亲眼见到啊。”王一博撇撇嘴，也不知道是自己是在不满什么。

“那可不，我为了支持我师弟可看了那集，是真厉害。”

“那你一开始夸我的时候就应该说你看过啊。”

“节目出来也就不到一分钟我要直接说也不对啊。”

“……”

气氛诡异地安静了一会，连身旁坐着的演员都没忍住干咳了几声，肖战和王一博齐刷刷回头看了一眼对方。  
没想到自己突然被两人盯着看的演员愣住了，硬着头皮干巴巴地问了一句：“等下围读的时候你们会迟到吗？”

王一博&肖战：？？？

“为什么？”肖战和王一博异口同声。

“两位老师是不是有强迫症，看你们把菜当拼图玩了半天，你们可能要抓紧吃才好。”

王一博和肖战面面相觑尔后开启了狂风扫荡模式，那个演员看两人没注意到自己趁机跑了。

剧组进行剧本围读已经两周，今天王一博终于得以喘一口气不用再两头跑了。

“一博老师来了！”  
“一博老师好！”  
“老师好！你今天来得好早啊。”  
“老师早！”  
…………

“早，”王一博看了他们几个一圈，“今天也要抓紧时间练习，加油。”

“好！”  
“谢谢老师！”

王一博近期行程真的挺满，除了要参加一档运动节目还要给一档选秀节目做舞蹈导师；还有两本杂志要拍，而接下来多几天也要进组拍戏了。  
一天下来能一觉睡上两到三小时都已经算奢侈，所以王一博总是分秒必争的把握着能憩息的时间。和学员们打完招呼后王一博就马上钻进了属于自己的休息室，摘下帽子口罩，整个人呈现葛优躺的姿势瘫在沙发上长舒了一口气。

“XX杂志那边知道你需要监督妹妹们跳舞，会安排采访老师晚些过来。”助理看着手机里的备忘录说道，“这次这个采访应该不会需要太长时间，多半小时那边会过来帮你化妆。”

王一博没对等会的工作表达或回答什么，只是点头表示自己听到了，“早餐分给她们了吗？”

“放心！她们吃得很开心。”

“嗯，那就好，我睡一下。”

说来也是好笑，王一博在这里招大家喜欢的原因除了因为他长相酷帅和跳舞很厉害，主要的大原因是——王一博每一次来都会带很多好吃的请这里的练习生选手们吃，连带着其他工作人员的份；每一次吃的还都不重样，谁吃了见到王一博都更开心了，尽管王一博每次给他们的回应都是毫无表情的说喜欢就好下次再买。  
助理看着王一博躺在沙发上疲惫的样子暗暗摇了摇头，虽然跟过的艺人不多，但是王一博是他跟过的最最最拼的人没有之一，天天都要飞这里飞哪里，对于这么琐碎的行程也从来没和B姐表达过任何不满。自己问过对方累不累，王一博却从没直接回答过，只是说这本来就是他的工作。

助理把空调调低了些，再拿衣服给王一博披上。  
哪里可能会不累呢，但也许他就喜欢挑战突破自己吧，要不然就不是王一博了。

相比起王一博，肖战倒是轻松了许多。目前手上还有三个综艺都是以飞行嘉宾的身份参加，肖战倒是有很多闲暇时间可以好好背台词和练歌。

今天参加的这一档是个体验类的真人秀慢综艺，每一期都会委派一个艺人都一家店面去为店家解决他们正在面临的难题。肖战其实对于这个综艺心里有点期待又有些紧张，听说之前曾经有两期艺人都碰上了那种需要他们卖笑还卖肉的。  
帮忙招揽客人是小事，但是消费了多少钱就能抱一下艺人再拍个照的操作怎么听怎么神奇，要是客人刚好是有好感的路人或是粉丝那还好，要是不喜欢的呢？对艺人和客人本身那不得是困扰吗？

“你好你好。”肖战一进去马上就和老板娘点头哈腰打招呼，老板娘也跟着弯腰说你好你好你真好看。

场面差点陷入了混乱，肖战及时起身问了正题，“那老板娘，今天我需要帮您解决什么困难呢？”

“我这家店其实生意也还算不错，但老是会感觉手忙脚乱。”老板娘引着肖战到了店内坐下，“我觉得也许是店里的摆放出了问题，但我和店里的小姑娘商量了半天也讨论出可以改的地方。”

还好不是拉客什么的…肖战内心松了一大口气，开始抬眼环视着店内的装潢和设计进行观察。

这是一间甜品店，作为一个坐落在偏僻地方的一间店其实能有这种规模水平肯定不低，就算不看菜单只看店里的家具陈设也能看出来，除了店里头有满满的桌子椅子，门口还有一堆号码牌让客人拿着等位置。  
肖战走到专柜前看着里边摆着的甜品后又走到里边工作柜台边看了许久，终于发现了问题。

“老板娘，平时是不是会觉得给客人和算账时都很不顺手？”

“这倒是，有时候碰上了高峰期更是乱了，店里的几个小姑娘曾经给客人上错甜品，就连我都有忙中出错的时候。”

“一个小小建议哈，”肖战咬了咬嘴唇，双手合十跟老板娘说道：“专柜需要重新摆设，如果可以装修自然是更好的…”

“换个摆设陈列什么的没问题，但是装修这个不太划算啊。”

“那如果换一个专柜呢？主要就是要比较系统性地给服务分类，”肖战指着柜台里边摆着的东西比划着，“这些都不要按照价钱还是颜色排列，按照口味，比如草莓的就都是草莓的，巧克力就都是巧克力的，说不定菜单里还能直接加一个粉红套餐之类的。再然后柜台这边就分不同的档口，方便您和您的员工服务客人。”

“你说的那个我倒是没想过，感觉行得通。”老板娘赞许的点头，“不过这样一来我的菜单也要跟着一起改过。”

“这个的话，”点子被采纳肖战很高兴，“我可以帮忙设计新菜单！”

肖战这一期的综艺录得很顺利，设计小玩意和做美工向来是肖战的强项也是肖战最喜欢干的事。肖战帮忙排列专柜后还给店里设计了菜单。不仅如此，肖战也为店里的推荐甜品画了小书签，即是买了那几组新甜品套餐后能获赠。

除了在每款书签画上对应的甜品，写了不同的心灵鸡汤，肖战在最后还会刻意加上一句“平安健康顺顺利利”。  
肖战还在店里的小角落弄了一个许愿池，客人可以在卡片上写下心愿放进小信封里最后再挂到树上，小迷信们还能往人工小池里投小石子走完许愿流程。

“这一期助理大作战！成功！耶！”大家对着镜头欢呼完后，老板娘给大家都免费送了小点心。

“小战，这次真的谢谢你了，阿姨真的很开心这一次遇到的明星助理是你。”老板娘拉着肖战的手甚至有点舍不得松开，“你看现在这里变得这么漂亮，那群小姑娘还说充满了粉红氛围就该是我们店本来的样子。”

“唉哟阿姨别这么客气，我也没那么厉害啦。”肖战被一通狠夸很不好意思，而且老板娘已经夸了他好多天了，“可以帮上忙是我的荣幸，而且这间店本来规模就好，我就只是提供了一点想法。”

“听说你过几天就要进组拍戏了，离这里也不远是吧？以后常来，阿姨免费送甜点给你们！”

“所有人都免费的话您生意是不要做了吗，”肖战没忍住笑出来，“我会带他们来的，谢谢阿姨。”


	5. 第四章

这天终于到了开机仪式。  
清晨六点，一群人提着香拜着各路神仙，一身行头看起来相当干净利落。

其实都是因为实在困得不行根本没心思想怎么穿怎么打扮只能随意披了身衣服，有些演员倒是因为剧组为了省时已经戴好了假发，而那些头发还乱糟糟的就只能戴顶帽子遮着。  
只有少数的演员依旧精心化妆打扮一番。

肖战和王一博两人昨晚才搬进了生活制片给他们安排的屋子，肖战先到的，收拾了半天最后整个人累瘫在床上才听到屋外对门传来窸窸窣窣的声音，奈何床的魅力实在太大，肖战挣扎了半天还是没能从床上起身开门去看到底是谁。  
早上肖战准备下楼去吃早餐，才刚走出房门就正好碰上了对面开门。

王一博把帽檐压得很低，浑身都散发着的低气压让肖战仅一秒就感觉回到了初见的时候。

肖战反手轻轻关上了房门就想先遛一步，王一博眼疾手快地拉住了肖战的领子，“干嘛不等我。”

“……”肖战感觉自己仿佛被人掐住了命运的脖子，只得停下脚步扭回头。

王一博这时正好打了一个大哈欠，肖战见状明白了，“你有起床气？”

王一博这回瞟了肖战一眼没说话，只是又打了一个哈欠。

哈欠大概是真的会传染，王一博这边刚打完又到肖战打，到了餐厅的时候肖战觉得自己还能回去睡上一整天。  
两个人草草吃了早饭赶在统筹还没进来吆喝的时候出去了，被阳光照射了一下进行了光合作用整个人才来了点精神，但还是恹恹地不想开口。

肖战都这样了，更别说王一博。

开机仪式上自然有媒体在场，作为主演势必会受到一群有关无关的人行注目礼，更何况这部剧是大IP改编，再低调也很快就上了微博热搜。

“惊！俩男主开机仪式上在现场竟然零交流，是在暗搓搓用眼神较量吗？”

第一场戏就要拍了，再困都得打起精神进入状态。

在休息室被上妆的时候肖战刷着微博念：“据悉两男主所在的公司一直在互抢资源，一直明讽暗踩争斗多年，这一次两边都把公司里的颜值担当推出来在一块演戏，是因为逐渐化敌为友还是想要双方的争斗更上一层楼？大家都知道这两人不仅从内到外都有很大反差，小编也没想到他们被安排在一起了也居然能在现场零交流零互动，唯一说得通的只能是老板对自家艺人教育有方，双方对彼此都是嗤之以鼻呢。”

肖战念完后眼角看向安静坐在一边看剧本的王一博，“元芳，你怎么看？”

王一博已经换好衣服化好妆了，本来就已经清冷的他看起来此时更加面若冰霜，再加上王一博现在说的话。  
“无稽之谈。”

这是王一博待会那场戏要说的台词之一，再加上王一博还翻了一个白眼，看起来就更有太子的气场了。

“是吧？简直岂有此理！荒唐！”肖战也跟着念自己的台词，不过下一秒又马上贼兮兮地悄声问道：“我家L姐和你家B姐真有那么夸张？”

“肖老师！发套会粘歪的！”肖战身后的妹妹叫了一声肖战才赶紧连声道歉恢复了危襟正坐的姿势，“有没有啊王老师？”

“你少看那些乱七八糟的文章，”王一博有些好笑地道，“肖老师原来那么爱网上吃瓜的吗？”

“也就偶尔冲冲浪吧，毕竟目前这是我仅有的快乐源泉，除了看剧本，不刷微博还能干嘛？你还没回答我！”

“我哪知道啊。”

“也是，毕竟王老师眼里只有大摩托，心无旁骛的连旁边的小姐姐都不看一眼。”

“啊？”王一博很是莫名其妙地看了一眼坐在自己旁边按手机回信息的助理，肖战没头没尾地在说什么屁话？

“不是这个小姐姐，摩托赛场上候场旁边站着的小姐姐。”肖战没忍住笑出声，“粉丝都在夸，真是让人省心的好哥哥，连美腿都不看。”

“……”看肖战笑得那么开心王一博实在是不知道反驳什么好，瞪了肖战半天王一博最后灵光一闪，“我现在面前就有美腿，以后就看这双了。”

肖战顿时愣了愣，头不能动只好大眼珠子转来转去左瞄右瞟，“哪呢？”

“就你的腿啊，你自己看看，不但是精瘦型，而且肖老师的腿毛多漂亮！整整齐齐！”

“……喂！”肖战的脸霎时间一阵红一阵白，周围的人都在偷笑，尤其身后在给自己粘头套的妹妹忍笑得手一抖一抖的，肖战看着王一博一脸得逞的坏笑憋了半天闷气只能又气骂一声，“王一博！”

“诶。”王一博好死不死又应了一声，周围的人笑得更欢了。

肖战盯着王一博看了好一会最后也没忍住笑出声，“你气死我算了。”

“好来！A机六场三镜八次！B机六场三镜八次！Roll！”

随着打板声响起，王一博饰演的二太子率先出现在了镜头里，紧接着是肖战饰演的剑客一蹦一跳地跑到了二太子身边。

彼时素来独来独往的二太子对于这名剑客的亲近甚是不习惯，却又不能拒绝对方的亲昵，因为对方和自己失踪多年的兄长很像。

但毕竟十多年过去了，二太子其实也不知道到底是真的相似还是自己把对方当成了替身。这个剑客虽然模样和轮廓都相似，但是性子却和记忆中不同。以前兄长也爱拿捉弄自己拿自己寻开心，但本质还算稳重，面前这个剑客倒是整天想一出是一出。

二太子静坐与桌前写着毛笔，待面前那人受不了安静的气氛发出了声响后才道：“你这般着急见我，究竟所谓何事。”

“太子殿下怎么这般冷淡，我急着见你就不能是因为我想你了吗？非得有事？”剑客把纸币推开坐到桌上再把身上的剑放到一旁，“之前是谁在我匆匆道别之时对我说的，保重，来日再会？”

“别闹。”

“谁让你不理人，我都在你面前晃了那么久你还对我视若无睹，在那写写写的。”

“说正事。”

剑客一跃而下，坐到了二太子身边尔后靠着对方，懒洋洋地道：“昨日在西湖见到了华妃的贴身侍女。”

二太子推搡着剑客，见剑客依旧贴着他不动只得做罢，“华妃昨日一直待在西宫，并没见她上哪去。”

“嗯哼。但是作为贴身侍女却不待在主子身边，只身到客栈与一蒙面男子相会。我与他们之间有些距离，所以无法近身窃听他们之间交谈什么。”

“此事必有蹊跷。”

“好！CUT！”  
所有人都松了一口气。

第一次的时候肖战没坐稳差点往后摔，第二次的时候自己因为在纸上没真的写字只是乱画导致肖战说错台词，把写写写念成了画画画、第三次的时候摄影师不小心带到了穿帮镜头、第四次王一博把必有蹊跷说成没有蹊跷，第五次两人从一对视开始就笑个没完，连带着把镜头外的导演场记摄影师等人一起传染了……

这场CUT真是来之不易，第一天就出现这种情况肖战和王一博两人也是很不好意思，一下戏就马上一个劲地跟大家鞠躬弯腰赔不是。

导演倒是没太在意，跟他们摆了摆手道：“小事，我还碰过一天只能拍一条的，那才气人。今天估计还能再拍一场，我们才拍了两天就能拍到这里进度已经很快了，你俩不错，加油。”

下一场戏没有他俩的戏份，两个人决定先回屋休息。

“战哥，等下来我房间给你看大摩托。”

这人难道都不懂什么叫累吗？肖战看了旁边那人一眼，有些难以置信地重复了一遍对方的话，“…去你房间看大摩托？”

“…那不然去你房间？”

肖战有些无语地看着王一博，对方一脸诚恳坦荡的样子，肖战只好顺着他道，“行吧。”


	6. 第五章

王一博说要一起看大摩托，就真的是一起看大摩托。

王一博拿了个支架把手机放好，两个人就双手撑着下巴一块盯着看那一小屏幕。也许因为画面中的人不是自己而是他偶像，这会王一博倒不像那时候从头安静到尾时不时嚷嚷叫：“过弯了！超了超了超了…呜呼！”

“……”肖战起先不以为然，但在听王一博连续叫了好几次后终于出声：“小朋友，三更半夜你这样算扰民了，你小点声！”

“厉不厉害，”王一博压根没把肖战说的话听进去，“厉不厉害，你就告诉我厉不厉害！”

肖战拗不过他只能跟着附和：“唉哟，厉害厉害。”

不过这种尖叫欢呼的现象大概是能人传人，过了快半小时肖战也跟着王一博一起喊：“哇，这也能超！”

“是吧！而且这里是高速！他超会找平衡！”

“车子斜得好厉害都能冲过去，厉害！”

“王老师！肖老师！是你们在里面吗？”外头敲门声响了许久但因为里边的人太兴奋没注意听见外边的动静，结果外头的人开始拍门了他俩才把视频按了暂停。

“谁啊？”肖战扭头看着王一博示意对方赶紧去开门，“这时间还来找人？该不会是要去补拍什么的吧？”

“不可能吧…”王一博疑惑地站起身走到门边犹豫着按下了门把，看清来人后问道：“什么事？”

“哥你该睡了啊，这个时间你再不睡明天怎么有精神？”

“我看完这个视频就睡。”

“谁啊？”肖战奇怪王一博怎么就站在门边，这个角度看过去也看不清来人是谁便起身走过去看，“啊，是你呀小助理。”

“肖老师。”助理见肖战也来了仿佛看见救星，“王老师明天早上还有别的行程，能帮我劝劝他让他快睡吗？”

肖战还来不及开口回答王一博就略微不满地问：“你问他干什么，你觉得他能管得住我吗？”

“我感觉能…吧？”说到最后一个吧的时候助理的眼神从王一博身上转移到了肖战，肖战赶紧有些好笑地点头表示回应。

王一博难以置信地瞪着助理还想要反驳，肖战连忙把人往里一拉和助理说道，“我会让他赶紧睡的。”

“谢谢肖老师，那我先回去了！”助理如释重负踩着轻快而疲倦的脚步跑开了，肖战把门关上后对王一博说，“赶紧把视频关了洗漱睡觉。”

“我难得看一次！”

王一博其实也不是很难得才有机会看视频，其实他的意思是想说，难得有人能陪自己看喜欢的视频还不觉得无聊的，他当然也知道肖战看不懂，可对方就是这么专心地在陪自己看了。难得有这么个人，难得有时间，这个机会真的很难得。

肖战当然不知道王一博是这么个意思，但下意识就觉得接下来应该再抽空陪王一博一起看他心爱的大摩托，“你现在睡，我下次还陪你看。”

“你说的啊。”王一博这才不舍地关了手机。

肖战跟着王一博到了浴室靠在门边问，“明天什么行程？”

王一博一边卸妆一边答：“一档运动节目。”

“需要骑摩托的？”

“没有啊，普通跑步做游戏拿分闯关的那种。”

“上次看你抱着头盔不是在录这个吗？”

“啊那个，那是节目组要求的，让我们带自己最宝贝的东西去录。”

“这样啊。”肖战看王一博洗好了脸帮忙把毛巾递过去，“明天会录多久？”

王一博接过毛巾擦干脸，“我也不清楚，反正那边录好后我还需要去看一下那些练习生。可能晚上才回来这里吧。”

肖战让开道给王一博出去，“哇啊，好辛苦啊这么来回跑。”

王一博回头看了肖战一眼，声音微扬：“酷。”

“一点都不酷。”

王一博没准备再和肖战继续这个话题，手一抬指了指门，挑着眉头做了个“请”的手势，“晚安战哥。”

肖战没有马上走出去，只是走到了王一博旁边，虚握着拳头用指关节轻敲了一下王一博的额头。  
“你很强，”肖战的声音很轻，以至于王一博都快以为肖战现在说的话都是自己的错觉，“但是偶尔也能示弱，累的时候不用憋着，可以直说的。”

“肖战，我们来对剧本吧。”

肖战听着这个声音，不用回头都知道又是那只小狐狸。  
对方说出的话像是在询问，可语气里的强硬却没有给对方拒绝的机会，更何况要想把戏拍好也没有不走几遍台词的道理。  
肖战只能硬着头皮扯起嘴角答应。

“你三番两次都阻止我前来此地，”肖战模拟着打斗的姿势把剑抵在小K胸前，“莫非是小王爷做了什么亏心事担心被我发现，再去通报那位太子殿下？”

“少侠言重了。”小K侧了侧身子躲开了剑，“若是发生了任何事情接获通报，自会有官人前来查探，不必劳烦少侠。”

“我说过我是来查案的吗？”肖战把剑收回剑鞘随即不屑地笑了一声，“我不过是喜这里的环境清幽，想要前来习武。”

“那少侠是想去和我二哥通报什么呢？总不能是去说少侠今日剑法又有长进之类的事情吧？”

“小王爷，本公子今日没心情和你闲瞎扯，这里究竟有什么秘密你是说还是不说？”

小K却没马上对答剧本，而是向着肖战的方向往前几步想要欺身上前。肖战没料到对方会突然靠近自己，有些警惕地想把指着对方的手收回，小K却马上把手搭上握住，“我是说还是不说，那得看你怎么做。”

“……”肖战把手指从对方的手抽出收回，“没有这句台词吧，你要不要再找助理拿剧本过来看看？”

“是我把台词记岔了，抱歉。我们再来一次？”

对方虽然礼貌微笑但肖战还是没忍住发毛，明明现在烈日当空自己还穿了那么多衣服。肖战吐槽完自己后，一边礼貌赔笑往后退开了些距离，“要不K哥，我们还是等导演有空再对本，我这边还在背词呢，一会上场要是卡壳拖了大家后腿不好。”

“是哪几句词念不好？我可以陪你练啊。”

“谢谢K哥愿意指点，但是我背词习惯一个人练习，不然我会找不好感觉。”

虽然伸手不打笑脸人，但是自己都已经把话说到这份上了对方再不识相的话就别怪自己黑脸了，得罪人的事情也不是没做过，怎么的你背后有公司难道我背后就没有公司吗？肖战脸上的笑容加深，“K哥除了找我也能找其他人练，他们这会没在拍。”

小K挑了个眉没动，两人僵持了半天，最后还是肖战的助理见势不妙过来帮忙解围，把水瓶递给了肖战：“哥，喝水。”

“谢谢，顺便帮我把小风扇拿来。”肖战接过了水喝了几口后又突然朝着助理的方向走，“哎等会，我跟你一起去，我顺便要拿我的小饼干吃。”

等到走出了一段距离上了保姆车后助理才不放心地问：“哥，那人不是第一次这样了，要不要我帮你和L姐他们说？”

“别，多大点事啊。”肖战摆了摆手。

“你可别像上回那样啊。”

有一次公司年会的时候肖战去了。

平时其实肖战不参加，但是那一次自己也是闲着没事干，上面游说他，说去了年会才能建立好人脉得到更好的工作。当年也算是个刚出道一年多的愣头青小新人，以为最多也就是交朋友再和公司里许久不见的同事聊聊天而已，谁知道水那么深。

有家公司高管在那里看上了他，起先因为对方也是男人所以对对方说的话没有多想，直到最后对方想和他单独邀约继续谈谈，肖战才察觉到对方的意图。

当晚虽然推脱过去了，可是对方毕竟在圈子里毕竟也算位高权重，竟然直接找上门。肖战气不过直接拍桌闹着让公司保安把人轰出去，结果就这么得罪了那个业界大佬，对方甚至扬言不止让肖战呆的公司不好过，还要让肖战被彻底雪藏。


	7. 第六章

“上回那是真大佬，这回这个我怕他干什么。”肖战吃了两块小饼干感觉心情都愉悦了不少，“你看他那身板，要是敢对我没礼貌没基本尊重你看我揍不揍他。”

“这倒是。”助理按了按肖战的手臂，“看这会让粉丝口水流一地的令人羡慕的精壮的肱二头肌。”

肖战被助理夸张的表情和说法逗笑了，“我承认我肌肉线条好看，但也没这么夸张。”

“但是哥啊，这次你这里说说就算了可不好真的揍人，”生怕肖战没听进去自己说的话助理语气有些着急，“那次你也丢了好些工作，而且当时公司费了好大劲才把事情压下来啊…”

“放心放心。”肖战安抚道，“他看起来也就空有心思没那胆量，再说了你哥我也不是吃素的好吗？”

助理这才放下心来准备去拿肖战的小风扇，“哎对了哥，刚才XXXX节目组打电话来说要你练首歌。”

“什么歌啊？”肖战把注意力从剧本转向助理的手机，“这首啊，听过但没唱过，晚点休息的时候我练练。”

“那个，”助理支支吾吾地把手机重新转向肖战，“他们还说让你好好准备这支舞到时边唱边跳……”

“我操？”肖战一听到要跳舞瞬间惊坐起，把手机从助理手上夺过来看，“哇啊好难，这个不是下周就要录了吗？就这么几天我怎么可能练得好啊…”

“……或许能让王老师帮帮你？你不是说他跳舞很厉害吗？”

“人家是厉害，但是他那么忙哪还有时间教我啊。”

“你就问问看啊，我听说王老师的舞是真的很好的！他跟你关系好，肯定也愿意教你。”

肖战叹了口气，最后一口吃下了今日份最后一块小饼干。啊…我的快乐，会回来的…  
“你整天听说听说的，都听谁说的？”

“嘿嘿，朋友圈在手，天下事皆可懂。”助理挥了挥手中的手机。

“……我跟你的朋友圈似乎不是一个朋友圈？”

“那是自然，你们这种荧幕前需要亮相的人和我们这种藏在幕后的说话自然两种画风。”

“…………你最近很飘啊？”肖战磨了磨牙，“是不是想被扣薪水？”

王一博回来的时候身上还是录制选秀节目时的那身造型，肖战看着对方一头酷炫的装扮愣了好几秒。  
重点是发型。  
一头灰蓝色的头发在阳光底下这么一照本就显得十分抢眼，可王一博头上偏偏还绑了个小辫子，再配上个贝雷帽。

还挺可爱。

肖战从后面偷偷靠近的时候王一博还没有发觉，肖战轻轻扯了一下王一博额角两边微卷的刘海，趁着王一博被吓了一跳还没反应过来的时候迅速用两边手掌盖着对方的眼睛，“猜猜我是谁？”

其实不听声音，光是对方这么小调皮的举动王一博不看也知道是谁。王一博把手覆盖上肖战的轻笑道，“战哥。”

“哎呀你怎么这么快就猜出来了。”

肖战嘿嘿一笑，转而把手从王一博的眼睛往下移开，依旧维持着原来的姿势探头往王一博的眼睛看，“哇哦，王老师今天的眼妆真好看。”

平时两人在片场也打闹，但今天的举动是有点不寻常。王一博对肖战的夸赞笑而不语，他想看看肖战到底想干嘛。

肖战看王一博没说话自顾自地继续道，“我们一博今天简直帅翻了，小马甲配T恤简直又酷又潮，而且今天的头发又换颜色了，你怎么什么发色都能驾驭呢？”

王一博承认自己虽然平时也有点小自恋，可是被对方这么一通狠夸也是有点受不了，而且自己直觉对方还有弦外之音。

“肖老师，”王一博微微扭头往肖战的方向看去，“你这是在对我撒娇吗？”

原本暧昧的气氛此时此刻都刚刚好，但是此地并不怎么好，所以某个经过他们身边的演员第一次看见这种场景瞬间就不淡定了，“肖老师王老师，这么多人看着呢你俩就这样不太好吧…”

“我俩这样是怎样？”两个人异口同声地问着面前的人，王一博甚至都有点气急败坏，难得把肖战气得脸红怎么就那么会破坏气氛呢！

也不怪那人这么一惊一乍的，主要是从他的角度看过去就像是肖战搂着王一博在咬耳朵，怎么看怎么像小两口……下一秒准备玩亲亲。

肖战看对方嘴巴张了张又关上的样子好笑道，“吉吉，你一脸便秘的到底干嘛啊，我俩到底怎么了？”

吉吉整个人神秘兮兮地凑近了他俩，在他们跟着煞有其事地把耳朵凑近了对方后问道：“你俩在一起了？假戏真做？”

“在一起个大头鬼啊？！”王一博和肖战两个人互相看了一眼对方又再转向吉吉，“我跟他？你在想屁？”

吉吉沉默了好一会才一脸无辜地道：“两位老师也太有默契了，你们每一次都能一起说一样的话，是提前商量好的吗？”

“你妹。”  
“……没有。”

被这么一通打岔后肖战也不打算拐弯抹角了，等到王一博重新化好妆换好装后才道：“王老师，我有事情要请教你。”

相处了快一个多月了双方早就已经不再像一开始那么拘谨，肖战现在突然正经搞得王一博很不习惯，“直接说。”

“就这个。”肖战跟助理要来了自己的手机然后给了王一博看。

王一博把那一段舞蹈视频看完后把手机直接交回给肖战的助理，“看完了，然后呢？”

“我之后录节目需要跳这个，但跳舞我真的不行，就这么看没人在旁边教的话我学不了…”肖战越说越小声，也是奇了平时跟谁说话都很好开口的，怎么对象换成了王一博就感觉那么难以启齿呢？

王一博听懂肖战的意思了，看着肖战抓着自己的长袍玩忍俊不禁道：“要我教？”

一看肖战点头了王一博就照着视频跳了一遍，肖战和站在一边的助理目瞪口呆地看完了，过了好一会肖战才惊叫道：“卧槽，你都不用扒吗？看了一遍就会了？？”

王一博又恢复刚才被肖战扭捏的样子逗笑的那副表情，“不是要学吗？跟着我跳。”

“真是太感谢王老师了，奔波了一整天还要分心教我跳舞，现在还要请我吃饭。王老师，我敬佩的王老师，你怎么这么棒哦。”

“你放过我把肖老师，专心开车不好吗！”王一博趁着红灯对着肖战的手臂打了好几下，“说了一路了你嘴巴不累吗！”

拍摄进行到现在天天都有一行人围着剧组拍照拍视频的，为了不被人发现私下的行踪或是避免被跟车的可能性，王一博和肖战让助理和他俩缤纷两路；俩助理坐一辆车先到订好的餐厅，而肖战和王一博另一辆车尾随其后。

肖战全然不理身边那人对自己比的拳头，直接把收音机给关了继续念叨：“王一博真的好厉害！虽然只有九七年可是干什么都很厉害！我第一次见到这么棒的小朋友！”

“…你妹的肖战，不理你了。”王一博最后只得翻了个白眼再把两手捂着耳朵。

这一顿饭吃得不是很顺利。

才坐下吃了没多久，王一博就发觉四周都有人在盯着他们看，准确的说，是镜头在盯着他们看。

“要不等下你和肖老师先走？”肖战的助理提议道，“我们等下再出去接你们。”

王一博此刻脸黑得可怕，不发一语只是默默吃饭。肖战瞟了一眼身边的人，想了想才对王一博的助理道：“你先走。我们几个男的等会一起去厕所，我们等下一起起身，我们去厕所，你就直接出去，开走我刚才开的那辆。你知道我停哪对吧？”

见王一博的助理点头后肖战转而向自己的助理说道：“待会我们从后门出去，你先去开车，我和一博走反方向，之后给你定位了你再过来接我俩。”

“……”王一博终于抬起头看着肖战，脸上除了写着惊讶还是惊讶，“你平时没少干这事是吧？躲猫猫玩得好溜啊。”

“谢谢夸奖，但这不是躲猫猫，叫耍猴。”肖战被王一博的神情逗笑了，接着一手托腮对着王一博挑了个眉，“别担心，小事情。”


	8. 第七章

四个人照着原定计划那样分散走开，盯梢了很久的代拍和狗仔果然被打乱，但很快也找到了节奏分别跟上。

虽然说主意是肖战出的，但是出来后基本都是王一博在前边带着肖战跑。但毕竟没有带任何的帽子口罩，再加上身高优势加持，几个距离他们最靠近的狗仔马上往他们的方向追了上去，两人脚步不断加快，此时后方只剩下一个体力跟他俩不相伯仲的狗仔。

“这里。”跑到了一个三岔路口后，王一博把肖战一拉进到了后巷又跑了一段距离，所幸那个狗仔体力好但方向感不怎么好没有跟上来，但王一博为了保险起见还是把肖战拉到一个角落蹲下。

这还不够，王一博又迅速地把绑在腰间的外套扯下然后翻了个面，蒙在两人的头部上方。

“这样应该行了，”王一博从墙角探头观察着外面的动静，“他们没跟上，我们躲一会再出去。”

大口喘气之余，肖战本想趁机笑话王一博说这举动会让彼此看起来更加可疑，可一抬头就撞进了对方的眼里。肖战一下说不出任何词语，笑容就那样僵在了嘴角。

从没那么近距离地看过肖战，现在就不到三厘米的距离，若不是因为身处黑暗，说不定还能数一数对方有多少根睫毛。

王一博当然一直都知道对方很好看，可除了好看也没有其他的什么想法，但这一次王一博对肖战的眼睛有了新的认识。

多么多情的一双眼睛。

难怪自己当初只一眼就被吸引，也不管对方究竟有意无意，自己忍不住就想靠近，现在就更不用说了。

几乎是鬼迷心窍一般，王一博忍不住咽了咽口水尔后偏了偏头，慢慢靠近了眼前的人。

距离太近了……  
心跳声捣鼓如雷，肖战几乎是下意识地努力屏住呼吸，不让自己的心跳声传到对方耳里。

王一博的肩膀很宽，此时他一手支撑着墙一手拉着外套衣角，自己整个人看起来就好像被对方圈住了一样。肖战感觉有些不自在轻轻皱了一下眉头，可自己却还是没办法从对方眼中移开视线。

一个人的眼睛里若是只有一个你，是什么感觉？

肖战突然想起以前在网上看过的一句话——  
“浩瀚星辰中最亮的星星也不过如此，路灯下的你在我眼中才是最耀眼的存在。”  
“因为你的眼中也只有路灯下的我。”

肖战皱着眉头，嘴角有些向下撇，模样看起来委屈巴巴的，仿佛下一秒就能直接哭出来。王一博看着肖战的表情脑海中突然飘过一个想法，肖战如果哭了，眼睛会肿吗？是不是还是会这么好看？

王一博几乎是一忍再忍忍了又忍，最后还是只能硬忍，才没让自己亲上前面那张微张着的唇。

就在肖战觉得自己憋气憋得快缺氧的时候，王一博勾起一边的嘴角悄声对肖战说：“我厉不厉害？”

肖战还是看着王一博，脑袋一片空白也没听进去对方说了什么，只能下意识的点了点头。

王一博还是在笑，“之前你说要罩你的事情我好像还没给回答。战哥，以后我保护你好不好？”

肖战这回认真听清了。

王一博现在的声音太蛊惑人心，换做是平时王一博对自己这么说的话，肖战说不定会笑着怼回去，可现在肖战只想点头答应。

“好。”

顺利的回到酒店后两人回到了各自的房里，肖战洗漱完呈大字形舒服地躺在床上迷迷糊糊地要睡着后才想起来一件事情。

肖战顿时清醒了不少，翻了个身把脸钻进被窝再拿了枕头把脸压在上方低声骂道：“我操啊肖战你个大傻逼，当时为什么会以为他要亲你啊！”

剧组里的人最近都感觉他们的两个主演气氛很不寻常。  
打闹的次数变多了不说，奇怪的闹别扭次数也变多了。

为什么要说奇怪呢？因为他们总是莫名其妙的冷战又莫名其妙的和好，最长也就用时半小时。

比如前几天。向来在剧组都会腻在一起的人不呆在一块也不跟对方说话，直到王一博突然来了一句“战哥，我人生中的指明灯，我敬佩的战哥”，始终一言不发的肖战才抬眼看向王一博来了句闭嘴。王一博乘胜追击直接坐到了肖战身边捏捏肖战大腿作势按摩，肖战才笑出来打了王一博好几下，接着又继续一块看手机。

比如昨天。某媒体来到了剧组想跟他们做采访，王一博不满意肖战在镜头前不像私下夸得那么狠所以在游戏环节的时候不想配合肖战，肖战因为王一博不好好配合他所以不像一开始给他搭腔答话。最后因为一个恐怖箱游戏，王一博因为被吓了一大跳叫了一声把肖战也给吓了一跳，缓过劲来之后两个人笑了老半天，采访完后又一起去听导演讲戏了。

比如现在。  
导演过来准备跟他们讲下一场戏的时候看到的就是这样的一副场景。

“王老师！”  
“王一博！”  
不论肖战怎么扯王一博的袖子或是打王一博，对方愣是不给他一个眼神。

导演满脸疑惑，“我滴个乖乖，你俩这又是怎么啦？”

王一博不好意思地叫了一声导演，但还是没说话。

肖战上前拉住了导演的手，像个跟老师在打同桌报告的大小孩，“导演！他不要教我跳舞！”

“我哪有说不教你？”王一博瞪大了眼睛看向肖战，“我说的别吵我，我哪有说不教你！”

“你不跟我说话怎么教我！而且你看都不看我一下！”

“……那你先答应我吃下这些东西。”王一博从助理那要来了餐盒递给肖战。

“我说了我怕水肿。”肖战歪着头叹气，“不就是因为昨天请你喝水嘛，至于这么执着于你来我往这种客套事吗？”

“我像是会在意客套不客套这种事的人吗？”王一博瞪着肖战，“给你吃是因为希望你吃也觉得你需要吃！拿去！”

王一博已经把餐盒打开拿到了肖战面前，再把肖战的手拉过来把餐盒放上去，“给我拿好，要是掉了就是你浪费粮食。午餐只吃了几个水果片你是想升仙？”

“那个战战和一博啊…”导演扶额看着他俩叹道，“知道你俩现在热衷于打情骂俏，也算是个能促进彼此之间感情的情趣吧，但是你俩下一场戏心情是很沉重的，你们现在这样等下这么可能拍好，赶紧给我收拾收拾心情啊。”

“对不起导演。”肖战和王一博乖乖低头。

“我也不是说你们拍得不好，”导演又叹了一口气，“但是战战，我看你现在好像饿极了在吞口水啊，心情很开心的样子。”

王一博一听导演说的可高兴了，这可是他让助理给他俩专门买的好吃的！可惜肖战刚才看都没看就说自己不吃，简直气死人，现在一看肖战真的是看着餐盒两眼放光的样子，王一博心情可好了，开心得像个二傻子呵呵笑。

导演又把视线转到王一博身上，“你笑什么笑，我看你现在比他还高兴，等下你悲喜交加的情绪还能不能行？等下上场可别让我看到你笑得这幅傻兮兮的模样。”

导演又指导他们走位和一些情绪后才离开，肖战看着导演走向摄影师后才看向对自己笑眯眯的王一博，“满意了？”

王一博看着肖战咬了一大口鸡蛋吃得很开心的样子心里简直不要太开心，一边跟着摄影师的指示一边挪到位置上站好，“满意死了，今晚就去你房间教你给你做最后冲刺。”


	9. 第八章

王一博也不晓得自己为什么会有这样的小心思，三天两头往人家房间跑也不是为了对剧本这事要是被别人知道了也不知道会怎么想。

怕什么？王一博拍了拍自己两边脸颊给自己打气，反正都是都是男的一起打游戏联络感情怎么了？我叫他跳舞他教我演戏，互相交流探讨而已！

“王一博，你脸蛋再打要肿了。”肖战莫名其妙地看着王一博，“怎么感觉你今天魂不守舍的？”

王一博没回答肖战，看肖战在收剑，百无聊赖地用自己的衣袍打肖战，就是不让对方把剑顺利收回鞘中。

肖战啧了一声就要上前开打，王一博立马后退几步双手举起，“我错了。”

肖战才不理王一博这招，每次都说你错了，五分钟后你还是不又来！王一博转身就跑，肖战不依不饶地拿着道具剑追着王一博打，终于把王一博挤到了化妆室的门口。

“走不了了吧？”肖战像拍戏时对二太子那样把剑抵在了王一博的脖子，“还敢不敢捉弄你哥哥？”

王一博抿着嘴一脸知错的乖巧样，“我错了哥，不敢不敢。”

肖战满意地放开了王一博，下一秒王一博笑着大叫：“不敢才怪！”

肖战听了就要再打，手一挥剑却不小心往后一敲，后边顿时传来“哎呦”一声，肖战急忙回头，“不好意思不好意思。”

吉吉揉了揉自己的屁股，转过身皱眉抱怨，“两位老师打情骂俏也看路，为什么每次受伤的总是我…”

“……”肖战和王一博憋了好一会再次不约而同地朝着吉吉辩解：“我们没有在打情骂俏！”

本来看着他俩打闹的吃瓜群众就多，这一吼直接让化妆室里所有人都扭头看向了他俩。

肖战不知道王一博现在感觉怎样，反正他是受不了接受这么一大批热情的注目礼，率先投降躲到一边玩手机，努力让自己变得透明再透明。  
王一博倒是没觉得怎样，主要是肖战的反应是真的很好玩。王一博耸了耸肩，也走向了肖战的位置坐到他旁边。

拍古装剧的时候光是化妆就要好几小时，王一博安静了没多久又觉得无聊了，走到了摄影师大哥们身边看着他们调机器。

肖战这会在回复着朋友的微信，一扭头就看见一个摄影大炮对着自己。

“……王一博，你又开始了是吗？”

王一博借来了摄影机不知道有多开心，从上往下再由下往上把镜头对焦到了肖战脸上，“先来拍拍肖老师的左脸。”

肖战斜晲着镜头，“放过我吧王老师。”

王一博换了个方向接着拍，“现在换过来看看右脸，这是什么无死角大帅哥。”

“……”肖战把手覆盖上摄影镜头，“王老师我错了，放过我吧，我再也不拿剑打你了。”

“我也没说你错了啊，下次还能打我。”

“…………”肖战实在受不了了起身就要跑，跑了一圈后肖战最后只能换了个方向坐下看着王一博叹气，“唉哟你干嘛啊……”

王一博看着肖战手足无措地遮着镜头挡脸的样子觉得特别有趣，蹲下把镜头对着肖战的腿，“来看看肖老师的大长腿，腿上还有满满的性感的腿毛，哇哦在镜头里根根分明。”

统筹和场记小姐姐正聊着天呢，王一博这句话一出来两人跟便秘一样扭脸看王一博，“王老师，您这是什么癖好？”

肖战简直又气又羞，从进组到现在王一博也不知道调戏了他多少回了有完没完！肖战不甘示弱地拿手中的手机打开了相机也对着王一博，“来啊互相伤害啊！”

王一博大步向前和肖战两人一人一个大机和小机互相怼着拍，闹了快半小时服装组来让他们俩换衣服后两人才气喘吁吁地休战。

“今日之战是谁赢了？”王一博把摄影机还给摄影师大哥的时候大哥问道，“是你让你哥哥还是你哥哥让你？”

王一博看着摄影师大哥揶揄的笑容情不自禁涨红了脸，“还没分出胜负，下次再战。”

王一博发现不知道从什么时候起，只要一下戏，肖战大多数时候都会进车上待着。而且几乎是每一次自己出去录节目回到剧组后都只能在肖战的车上找到肖战。起先他也很奇怪肖战为什么总躲车上，难道肖战是个孤僻不合群的人吗？但是看肖战和其他人随时都能打成一片的样子也不像啊。

王一博今天终于忍不住开口问：“为什么老是呆在车里？”

“凉快，清净，好入戏。”肖战翘着二郎腿招呼着王一博，“上来啊，你也可以上来吹风。”

王一博上去了，坐到一旁的空位上后和车外的助理说：“你先去休息吧，不用一直跟着我。”

“王一博，这是不是就是你说的主打运动的综艺啊？”肖战把手机举到了一旁的王一博跟前。

王一博抬头瞥了一眼，“对，开头其实也没什么看点，直接从第二集或是第五集看起。”

肖战愣了愣，“怎么跨度那么大，这两集区别是什么？”

“开局得胜和第一站结束后的冲浪party。”

肖战斜晲着王一博，那一脸快夸我的得意表情怎么看怎么欠揍，“知道了不愧是你，既然早就知道了你那么厉害我直接跳过看你冲浪行了。”

王一博虽然眼睛是在看剧本，但是一边的耳朵时刻竖起听着肖战那里的动静，恨不得在肖战看见自己一站上去不跌下来快速滑行的样子惊叫欢呼的时候能马上抬眼去看，但是等了老半天自己应该都冲完一圈了也没看到肖战有什么反应，王一博忍不住开口道，“你没有什么要说的吗？”

“说啥？”肖战头也不抬顺嘴问了一句。

王一博好奇地把头伸过去看肖战的手机想看看播到哪了，怎么知道一看就傻了，难怪自己仿佛录了个假综艺听不出视频里的任何动静，“肖战，你干嘛开倍速看啊？”

“快啊，省时。”

王一博看着加快了好多倍的画面感觉说不出来的诡异，“……”

网速没跟上视频缓冲的进度，画面定格在王一博一手抓着那女生头发和那个女生相视而笑的瞬间。肖战看了好一会，有些吃味地看向身边的人。

王一博没有从肖战身上等到期待已久的效果早就闷头专心看剧本，因此没察觉肖战此刻看着他的眼神有多么的露骨。王一博的助理风风火火地跑过来时才让肖战回神扭头看回手机。

视频不知道什么时候缓冲了一大段，画面早就变成了一群人在比赛玩过弯。大家都在为浪来了而欢呼大叫，王一博尤其最为疯狂，肖战看着王一博在画面里和平时判若两人的样子不自觉地跟着嘴角上扬。

助理跟王一博说完行程变更的事情后就先出去了，留他们二人继续独自呆在车里头，王一博被这么一打岔也没心思了，索性把剧本一合脑内演练几遍上节目时需要跳的舞步。

和外面的喧嚣的氛围比起来车里显然静谧很多，王一博看肖战喝了几口水后把瓶子夺过来也喝了几口，“每天喝一口战哥的绿茶，能瘦，能消肿。”

肖战敷衍地点点头，“每天都蹭我的水喝，我说我另外给你买一盒绿茶你也不要。”

王一博嘿嘿笑了几声，肖战没理他又接着看手机了。王一博盯着肖战的侧脸发呆了好一会后问道，“战哥，你知道喜欢一个人是什么样的感觉吗？”

肖战正埋头专心看着王一博的综艺视频呢就没太在意王一博的问题，随口应道：“嗯？我们剧里还没到喜欢上对方的程度啊？你这么快就要揣摩这个了吗？”

“不是剧，”王一博一直都很佩服肖战一开机就能入戏的本事，但十次有八次都要和自己扯剧中角色实在过于敬业了点，王一博不自觉地把声音提高了些，“我现在是以我来说，不是你的二太子！”

“哎，”肖战被王一博吓了一跳赶紧抬头，“不是就不是嘛不要那么大声，你吓到我了！”

“……”王一博深吸了一大口气，“到底怎样，喜欢过人没有？”

“我不是跟你说过我以前有一个，”肖战把视频按了暂停，疑惑地看着王一博，“你以前不也有过吗，喜没喜欢不知道？”

“…可是这次感觉不一样。”王一博本来没打算让肖战听见这句话，但是肖战已经把从视频的注意力放到了王一博的身上，完整的听到了王一博这一句小声的嘟囔。

“你这话是什么意思？”肖战感觉心里酸溜溜的，但还是假装八卦兮兮样子凑到了王一博跟前压低声音问道，“意思就是你这小鬼头现在好像有喜欢的人了？”

王一博不想回答这个问题，也不知道说有还是没有更好，只好回答：“你猜。”

“……我不猜。”肖战沉默了好一会才答道，尔后关上视频。

肖战再抬眼看向王一博时又恢复了轻快的语气：“王老师！我等下就要去录节目了，你再看我跳一次！”

“跳得已经很好了。”王一博嘴上虽然这么说，但已经站起身跟着肖战出了车外等着看他跳。

“等下我要是觉得自己录得好，我回来就给你带好吃的小蛋糕。”

肖战每次都说要是自己怎么怎么的就会请王一博吃好吃的；但是王一博知道，对方不管怎样都总是会给他带好吃的。  
王一博整张脸都笑出了小括号，“谢谢战哥！我要草莓口味！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章记得回顾楔子，方便理清剧情。


	10. 第九章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记得重看一遍楔子以防脑内剧情连不上~

肖战感觉自己简直头疼难耐，尤其下身还有莫名其妙的酸胀感和撕裂感，肖战一边扶着腰一手撑着床想要坐起身，被子随之滑落而自己随眼一瞥却发现身上有了奇怪的痕迹，“……”

“就别管狗了先接着睡啊…”  
王一博的声音恰好从旁边传来，肖战顿时一个激灵清醒了好几分，缓缓拉开被子往里边看，只一眼就让肖战瞬间回忆起昨晚的零星片段。

自己主动咬人家吻人家不说，最后还把人抓紧抱着不撒手，现在可好了人家年级小血气方刚，自己怎么还每个轻重喝那么醉还让人家把自己…

“我们昨晚…”  
王一博只开了个头又安静了，弄得肖战也不知道该有什么反应，尤其是王一博上下打量着自己的眼神让自己分外感觉不自在。

王一博现在是不是也有点慌啊？肖战这么想着，还是决定先好好让彼此思绪冷静一下。

“这事儿必须保密，”肖战换了个姿势果然感觉舒服了许多，“不能让除了我俩以外的人知道。”

王一博昨晚也喝了不少，甚至因为被逼清醒脑子都还有一点懵，担心肖战会有情绪而努力酝酿了半天，结果关心的话还来不及说出口，肖战就突然冷静地来了一句要保密，把王一博气得直接瞪了肖战一眼又躺回去拉起被子和肖战赌气。

“放心！保证不说！”也是奇了凭什么你可以那么冷静！我是上了个寂寞吗？

虽然肖战从没想过王一博会做出任何事不关己或是一笑而过的渣男样，但也万万没想到王一博会有如此孩子气的反应，感觉就好像是自己对他干了坏事一样……  
肖战满头黑线，看着那一坨人形被子怔愣了好一会才不禁发笑道：“喂，小朋友，看我一下。”

“干什么啊让我看你，我跟你说这种时候就不要叫我小朋友了！”王一博翻了个身把头从被子里探出，恶狠狠地看着肖战，“你看我在床上大还是小？”

“……好好好，很大很大。”肖战翻了个白眼，“你真的要死了，不愧是你王一博，谁让你长那么大？我他妈痛个半死！”

“靠，”王一博一听马上坐起身就要去撩开被子给肖战检查，“真弄痛你了？我看看我看看？”

“啧，”肖战拍开王一博想往自己身后探的手，“看什么看啊，你都敢这样对我了还会怕我痛？”

“……我，我，我，”王一博喉结滚动，把手缩了回来连连咽口水，“你，是战哥你先开始的，我哪里忍得了啊？”

“……”肖战和王一博两人互相盯着对方看了好一会，王一博最后还是先败下阵来，“哥我错了，真的错了，但我不说对不起，真的是您先起的头。”

“我操啊，”肖战立马就是忍着不适提起腿使劲一脚踹了过去，“去你妈的王一博。”

“错了就是错了，我觉得那仨字挺没意义的不说也罢，但我保证我真的可以负责。”王一博一边搓着小腿一边说：“可是哥你这一脚劲儿真挺大，疼死我了。”

肖战无语了好一会才伸手去揉了揉王一博刚刚被自己踢过的地方，“好了先别闹，王一博，我现在要认真的问你问题。”

见王一博终于安静不闹腾好好看着他了，肖战咬了咬牙才继续道：“你是不是其实对我，也蛮喜欢的？”

“我…”王一博没想到肖战这么直接，被这个问题弄得直接愣了愣却也没打算敷衍过去，但即便是这样，王一博也忍不住有些紧张地移开了眼神，“你这么好我为什么会不喜欢。”

“哪种喜欢？”肖战穷追不舍。

“…我们都这样了你说哪种喜欢？我不是那种喜欢还能做得下去？等一下战哥，肖战！你是不是说了也这个字？你也喜欢我？战哥？”王一博眉头一挑紧接着笑出了小括号，“是不是啊！你也喜欢我！”

“是啊是啊。”肖战也跟着笑了，似乎松了一口气，“那…既然如此，我们在一起好不好？”

王一博激动万分立马就扑上去要抱紧眼前的人，“好好好好好！简直不能太好了！”

肖战猝不及防地被王一博这么一扑吓了一跳，没稳住身子就往后倒，幸好王一博眼疾手快把大手托住了肖战的后脑勺才没让肖战磕上了床角的木头。

王一博头埋进了对方的肩颈又不轻不重地咬了一口，听肖战“嘶”了一声又轻轻吻了一下刚才咬过的地方，“我的男朋友真甜。”

肖战手轻轻抚上王一博的头尔后玩弄着王一博的发梢，“但是一博啊，我们就算再一起也要收敛，要时刻都悄咪咪的搞地下情，甚至很可能永远都不可能公开，你会不会觉得很委屈？”

“委屈什么啊，我们自己知道我们已经在一起就行了，干我们这行的不都是这么惨的吗，”王一博抬起了头，咬了肖战的下巴一口后呢喃道：“但是哥哥，从现在开始我们给对方的备注都要特别一点，这样行吧。”

肖战看着那双亮晶晶的眼睛不自觉就想到了剧组那只狗总是巴巴望着自己的样子，心底顿时一片柔软。  
“当然了，我的狗崽崽。”

刚确认关系的小情侣哪个不腻歪。  
两个大男人就那么抱着对方在床上安静躺着，王一博的手有一下没一下地抚过肖战后脑勺的发梢，渐渐地就摸到了肖战的耳朵上，“耳朵好可爱。”

肖战的头靠在王一博胸膛上听着铿锵有力的心跳声在发呆，脚丫子一晃一晃地去碰王一博的脚指头别提多惬意了，王一博突然开口肖战根本没听清一个字，“什么？”

“一颗痣，两颗痣…”王一博的注意力全在肖战的耳朵上了，甚至开始数起了数。

肖战反应过来王一博的举动后倒是也没什么反应，只是有些闷闷道，“其实我想过去点掉这些痣。”

“为什么？好看啊。”王一博轻捏着肖战的耳垂揉着玩，“要是没有胎记，就用痣也能在人群中一眼认出你。”

“痣那么小！而且你并没有千里眼。”肖战吐槽完了后还是接着说自己想点痣的原因，“人家都说长痣不好，百度一搜看得我那个慌，我还长那么多颗。”

王一博虽然也看过百度说这个但看了只觉得好笑，也不过就是生得好不好看的问题，怎么肖战就那么会想呢！  
“……你真的爱在网上搜东西看，还看一个就信一个，我的肖老师求知欲这么强的吗？”

“我的王老师就没有求知欲吗？昨天也不知道是谁在百度悄咪咪地搜什么怕我看到。”

王一博“嘁”了一声，手拍了一下身边人的下方弄得肖战一个激灵，“不懂事点给我按摩一下也就算了，还在缓着呢你又打我，王一博你丫的。”

还是第一次听肖战这么骂自己王一博整个人都惊了，“干嘛骂我！我要给你看看给你揉你打我，我轻轻拍你一下你还打我！”

“怎么的王一博，开始了是吗？”怎么的我痛我有理我就要骂你！再回嘴我就一脚把你踢到地上去！

“我错了我错了，”王一博敏锐的直觉告诉自己再不闭嘴可能小腿要再疼第二遍，王一博叹了口气，这大概就是传说中的事后无情吧？也是奇了，明明自己才是拔的那个？？？

  
剧组人员总觉得最近他俩的氛围很不寻常，但又说不上来怎么个不一样。  
也不知道是不是吵架了，之前关系看着还不错，虽然打闹但还是会带着点礼貌客套；现在两人说话总是拐着弯顶撞对方不说，下一秒还可能一言不合就要打起来，可是打的力度小得就跟打蚊子似的。

对于这种匪夷所思的现象，剧组有话说。  
吉吉：情理之中。  
小K：却是意料之外。  
各导演&其他演员：不懂。  
统筹&场记：我们懂我们懂。  
服化组：不是很懂，但反正很有趣。

和他们最近距离跟在身边的助理和司机的感受更是不用说。  
以前虽然王一博也会跟着肖战上车，但那前提是肖战有在车上；现在王一博在肖战还在拍戏的时候直接就上了车翘个二郎腿休息，这还不打紧，直接就伸手进座位上的袋子里拿吃的喝的。

一开始的时候司机看王一博上车后往肖战的包里翻东西时愣了愣，犹豫半天才决定问道：  
“小娃娃，你是不是上错车了？这是你肖战哥哥的车。”

王一博腆着脸笑：“没有的叔叔，肖战让我上来帮他拿东西。”

“哦这样啊，”司机大哥看着王一博乖巧的样子跟着点点头，但警惕心还是决定把疑惑彻底打破，“但是帮忙拿东西是小助理的工作啊？”

“哎这种小事不用麻烦助理。”王一博找到了肖战要的东西溜下车就往肖战的方向大步流星，把东西拿给肖战后就跟自己的助理说：“休息去吧暂时不会叫你。”

两个小助理在刚开始的时候虽然感谢老板大发慈悲让自己歇息，但也还是提起十二分精神注意自家老板有什么需要随时待命。这个现象维持了好几天后助理们从原本的放松状态逐渐变得十分惶恐不安。

肖战助理&王一博助理：  
在片场谁不是靠忙碌打发时间，明明身为贴身助理但是自家老板给自己交代的工作越来越少，我是不是要被开除了！在线等挺急的！


	11. 第十章

王一博觉得肖战最近神神秘秘地不知道在搞些什么东西。  
其实也不只是肖战，应该说整个剧组都很奇怪，感觉他们时常都有小话说，而自己就好像被大家蒙在鼓里一样。  
很不中。

王一博盯着肖战朝自己走来时那惬意的模样啧了一声，这样也太不爽了。

“肖战！”  
王一博吼了肖战一声，完了后还不自觉撅起了嘴，那委屈巴巴的小模样看得肖战嘴角上扬到下不去：“哎！小奶包怎么了？”

“……”王一博愣了几秒后直接一拳挥过去，“什么小奶包！”

“哎唷，”肖战轻揉着手臂，“还怪疼，小朋友劲儿真是大。”

“就打你，谁让你不好好说话，”王一博嘴上不服气，手上揉捏肖战刚才被自己打到的地方的力度却很轻柔，“一天天就欺负我，不打你就很不解气。”

一旁靠墙半躺着的某群演之一终于没忍住睁开眼看他俩打来打去，良久，终于坐起身发朋友圈提出疑问：两个男生一言不合就开打是什么操作？  
朋友A回复：还用问吗，必然是关系不好啊！  
朋友B：就跟过年回家时看到的那样啊，老刘那家和他隔壁住的那个父母关系不好啊，孩子关系肯定也差所以从小打到大！  
朋友C：情敌吧？  
朋友D：怎么个打法？他们抄家伙了吗？

某群演之一盯着回复更迷惑了，在该条朋友圈下再度提出疑问：要是打了之后再给对方揉手揉背揉肚子呢？  
朋友ABCD发了个问号都消失了。  
朋友E回复：朋友之间练拳呢吧？他俩准备参赛吗？  
“……”某群演之一最后还是放下了手机，深深的皱起了眉。

这他妈，全都不对啊，都回答的啥玩意？？？

肖战和王一博这几天拍的都是单独的戏份没机会碰面，公司最近排给王一博的行程也比较多，小俩口这期间根本没机会说上几句话，只能在休息间互相发微信斗表情包闲聊。  
早上也就忘拿东西回酒店的时候,才难得的正好碰上王一博刚睡醒从房间里出来。

黑眼圈在白皙肤色衬托下十分明显，肖战轻抚着王一博的背轻声问：“怎么也不多睡一会，今天你的戏没那么早拍。”

被肖战揉着头发的王一博像个小猫一样舒服得眯了眯眼，“我也可以先在那边候场，要是无聊了我就去看你拍戏。”

肖战瞅着王一博有些憔悴但看见自己还是会眼睛一亮再笑弯了眼往自己身边靠的样子心疼得紧，但到底也没说什么多余的，只是在去片场的一路上都在给王一博捏肩。

王一博这会刚下戏，换下戏服后就上车准备休息一会后直接到下一个地方录节目。

下一场戏有肖战的戏份，肖战原本还想呆在原地继续候场，奈何现在有个演员不知道是不是入不了戏，拍出来的效果怎么都差了点感觉。

副导走到肖战身边叹了口气，“阿战，要不你就先去休息一会？我估计这边起码要拖上一小时。”

“好。”肖战应了一声，在继续候场和去找王一博之间犹豫了一会，最后还是决定先去找王一博再回来这里。

王一博原本还在跟着音乐随意晃动身子，一听到身旁传来动静立马抬起头。  
看到来人后登时一阵惊喜，原本还翘着的腿立马放下身子都坐直了，“你刚才不是才在微信里给我说还有两场戏走不开吗？怎么来了？”

“导演让我先来休息，我就来找你了。”肖战把座位上的东西拿开后，拍了拍王一博的大腿示意他挪点位置。

肖战坐下后凑到王一博手机跟前，“在看什么？”

王一博把手机往肖战方向抬了抬，下意识一把揽过肖战的肩颈，整个人懒懒地将重心都靠到了肖战身上还舒服地蹭了蹭，肖战也跟着把头歪了歪靠在身边人的脑袋上。

肖战陪着看视频里的人跳了好一会问道：“这是Popping吧？他好会震，跟个电动马达似的。”

王一博被肖战的形容弄得有些忍俊不禁，但还是嗯了一声。

“说起来我还没见你跳过舞欸。”肖战推搡了一下王一博的胸口，“什么时候跳一个给我看？”

王一博听罢扭头盯着肖战看也不说话，好一会肖战都感觉自己面部有些发烫：“…干嘛啊…你，你就说你到底跳不跳嘛。”

王一博其实只是在思考怎么跟肖战开口说自己的小心思，却没想到能见到肖战莫名羞涩起来的样子，顿时就生了恶作剧的念头。王一博把手机随意放在一旁，一手按着座位借力半撑起身后俯视着肖战：“真想看我给你跳？”

肖战随着王一博的动作仰起头身子微微往后躺，直到整个背后都贴在了椅背上退无可退。距离一下子被拉得这么近，肖战不自在地咽了口口水，这样的王一博自己是真的有点招架不住，脑袋登时就有点发懵忘了一开始的话题。  
肖战嘴巴微张，有些懵懂地带着疑问“嗯？”了一声。

本来也只是想看肖战会不会反应很大地打自己还是推搡自己，想往肖战的腰挠痒痒的手也已经蓄势待发，可肖战现在的样子让王一博觉得，不亲下去简直愧为人家男朋友。

手机里的音乐还在狂躁地响着，可是两人已经有些浑然不觉，王一博甚至都忘了自己一开始只是想逗一逗肖战。现在对方神情迷茫盯着自己看的样子让王一博立刻就想到了那晚两人释放后，在自己身下的肖战也是如此的神情。

王一博没忍住把另一只手伸向肖战的腰轻掐了一下，肖战闷哼一声后王一博才把手抚上肖战的脸颊轻声问道：“我是谁？”

“你是…一博啊……”

和当时一模一样的回答。

王一博下一秒就欺身上前堵住了肖战接下去要说的话，肖战毫无心理准备地就被吻住，愣了一瞬就想退开一点距离。但是王一博反应更快，大手托着肖战的后脑勺压向自己，让吻能够更加深入。

就在肖战感觉自己快被吻得缺氧了的时候，王一博终于放开了他，把目标转向肖战的耳后根下嘴。肖战这边气还没喘顺呢，王一博的舌尖就已经探向了肖战的耳轮，温润的触感瞬间让肖战一个激灵倒抽了一口气。

王一博的手已经游移到肖战的腰上，紧接着用牙齿厮磨着肖战的耳垂，这让原本就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩的肖战惊呼出声。

两人身上的戏服起码三件，温度升高皮肤发烫，这让本就被厚重戏服裹着的身体变得更加燥热。王一博将肖战的戏服下摆往上拨，尔后将手探了进去，期间还不忘提醒：“哥，记得叫小点声。”

结束后俩人都有些发懵，彼此似乎都还在贪恋地沉醉在余韵中。王一博玩着肖战的袖子，有一下没一下地挥动着；肖战则是抓着王一博的另一只手，无意识地摸着王一博有些不平的指甲。  
良久，肖战终于回神，有些愤愤然地拧了王一博的大腿。

“嗷。”王一博除了因为吃痛叫了一声以外也没其他的反应，于是肖战又拧了好几下。

“痛~~~”王一博把头一下下地轻磕着肖战的肩，“不要捏我啦。”

“便宜都让你占了你就别卖萌卖乖了。”肖战嘴上虽然这么说，但到底也没继续拧，而是不轻不重地揉着自己刚才下狠手的地方。

王一博给肖战擦完汗后，心情颇好地打开了车帘，让车里头也能吹到外头的风。

肖战把头后仰躺，有些惬意地微眯起眼再伸了大懒腰，随即拿出小镜子整理起了自己的假发，嘴里还哼着：“夏天的风我永远记得，清清楚楚地说你爱我~”

王一博听见歌声回头看向肖战，余光感受到王一博的视线的肖战这时也回望向他，没忍住笑了出来，一边戳王一博的嘴角一边唱：“我看见你酷酷的笑容也有腼腆的时候~”

肖战很喜欢唱歌，每当休息的时候总能看到肖战哼着一段不知名的旋律，或是唱几句词。不怪王一博听不出来，实在是年代有些悠久，用王一博的话来说就是这些歌出生年份比他还早，当他还在他妈肚子里时都不一定听过。

现在肖战唱的这首王一博听过，但他不记得词，只能从肖战的坏笑中感觉到自己应该是被对方调戏了，抿起嘴转脸又看向窗外。

像是早就料到王一博的反应，肖战伸手轻轻捏着王一博一边的脸颊也不看他，自顾自地说道：“肉乎乎的小脸蛋呀，怎么能这么Q弹水嫩呢，超级想吃一大口。”

“……”王一博不甘示弱，手往肖战屁股轻拍了几下，“你也不差。”

“…………”  
肖战猝不及防地被王一博这么来一下顿时又气又羞，直接开门下了车，走了好几大步才回头朝着车内笑得头后仰了好几个度的人大叫：“我跟你说，我生气了，这次是哄不好的那种！再见！”

王一博听后笑得更大声了，好不容易把笑意压下来后下车到厕所把准备扔的纸巾冲走时，又没忍住差点笑了出来，把刚进厕所的小K给吓了一跳。

“王老师心情这么好，是碰上了什么好事吗？”小K趁着王一博还没出去叫住了对方。

虽然和小K认识好多年了，但两人从来就不对付，就算碰面也肯定不会打招呼更别说会寒暄。王一博有些意外地挑了个眉，停下了脚步。


	12. 第十一章

换做以前王一博肯定不会理他，但刚刚成功闹了肖战一顿王一博现在心情简直好得像在天上飘，所以此刻他破天荒地回头，“对啊。”

“不过…”王一博抱着手臂似笑非笑地看着小K，“你不会还想让我给你说说是什么好事吧？我知道你不是那么八卦的人。”

本想从王一博这里寻找突破口探听他和肖战之间的事，没想到却被王一博直接堵死了自己想说的话只好作罢。小K皮笑肉不笑地回道：“哪能呢，难得看冰山男神把笑容挂在脸上所以好奇问问，顺便给你提个醒啊。”

王一博上下来回打量着小K，看得对方都忍不住有点犯怵了才问：“你不是要给我提醒？那你说啊，干看着我干嘛？”

一听就是故意的语气让小K心里直接被气得去了半格命，但小K还是忍了下来，继续笑着说：“嗯，我是想说，小心冰山男神人设会崩。”

“谢谢啊，”王一博没忍住吐槽道，“你的人设倒是一点没崩，真能端。”

这句话一出口小K笑容差点没挂住，王一博抬手看了眼时间，“我还有事，走了。”

王一博疑惑了很久的事情，终于在整个剧组都在唱生日歌及时导演手捧蛋糕走到自己面前时，得到了答案。

“哇……谢谢谢谢。”虽然这种场面以往也经历得多但王一博还是忍不住感动，只不过已经近两周连轴转的行程让王一博严重缺觉，现在脑袋都有点发胀。

王一博跟着大家此起彼落的祝福声拍着手，略带歉意地笑道：“好困啊，笑不太出来。可是真的谢谢。”

大家当然也都清楚王一博有多忙，天天都来去匆匆甚至都很有可能没睡几小时，大家当然也不在意这个，招呼着他：“来，一博，吹了蜡烛许愿！三个啊！”

王一博闭上双眼前看了一眼在导演后边笑得眉眼弯弯还在拍着手的肖战，微微勾起一边的嘴角，双手合十再握拳。

一愿下一场比赛冲冠军！  
二愿家人以及身边所有人都身体健康。  
三愿……

我和他能一直一直一直在一起。

王一博简直对自己许的愿满意极了，吹蜡烛的时候特别有架势，一排蜡烛不仅一吹就灭，就连蛋糕上的奶油都被吹出了些许小纹路，逗得身旁的人看了都大笑不止。

“还是个小孩儿啊，”总导演已经五十几的人了，看着王一博就跟看自家孙子一样。他有些慈爱地笑着摸了摸王一博的头发，“生日快乐啊，礼物我拿给你助理了，你等会吃了蛋糕可以去看看，看看你喜不喜欢。”

“谢谢！”王一博一边接过肖战递过来的刀一边连声道谢，“我一定会很喜欢很珍惜的！”

王一博切好蛋糕后下意识就想把第一块拿给身边的肖战，肖战只愣了一秒就马上握着王一博的手把盘子伸向总导演，“您先。”

总导演倒是不介意这个，但即便如此还是乐呵呵地调侃道：“小孩子不管拿到什么好的就会想分给心里最喜欢的人啊，看来我不是你最喜欢的人吗？”

“我也很喜欢您的！”王一博耳根都红了，“我可以再给您一块大大的！”

逗小孩可真有意思，总导演登时哈哈大笑：“不了不了，蛋糕还是留给你们年轻人吃吧，要吃多点啊，小寿星。”

“好。”王一博连连点头，在目送总导演走开后忙不迭又把第二块蛋糕交到了肖战手里。

其他人因为有片场的助理帮忙分发蛋糕也早已经走开了，没多少人注意他们这里的动静。肖战轻笑了一声接过盘子，“今天这么多人跟你说生日快乐和送你礼物，开不开心？”

“开心！”王一博吮着手指上沾到的奶油，“战哥送了我什么礼物？”

肖战不答，从口袋里拿出手机开了锁屏后往王一博面前一伸。

王一博盯着面前的淘宝页面疑眨了好几下眼睛一脸懵逼，“…啥？”

“就…”肖战挠挠头，“我是挑了好几个，但不知道你是不是已经有了，要是重复就很没有惊喜感，所以还是你自己来选吧，选哪个都行，我给你买。”

“……”王一博听完肖战的话后再一次看向手机，购物车里果然好多款头盔。

“那啥，我收藏的商品那里你也可以看看。”肖战直接把手机放到了王一博手上。

“噗嗤。”拿着手机愣了好一会后王一博差点大笑出声，这个人明明大了自己整整六岁，怎么会这么可爱啊？

给王一博过生日只是个小插曲，玩闹够了戏当然还得继续拍。

“谢战哥送的头盔！”王一博终于选到了一款自己还没拥有的头盔，此刻开心得想出去绕场跑三圈。

肖战有些好笑地看着王一博，“不用谢，你开心就好啊老王。”

老王这称呼还是第一次听到，王一博觉得这叫法还挺新鲜，颇有种老伴之间相处久了黏糊的感觉，于是也朝着肖战叫了一声：“老肖！”

可在肖战听来就不是那么回事，毕竟原本叫老王只是想掩饰一下自己不好意思的心情，可现在王一博脸上的迷之微笑自己只觉得莫名被对方调戏了，所以肖战又叫了回去：“老王！”

王一博听了很开心，更加大声对着肖战喊：“老肖！”

肖战好气又好笑，不甘示弱地回敬：“老王！”

“两位老师差不多得了，”化妆师欲哭无泪，“我都不知道该怎么化了，先化谁都不对，快别动了先让我好好化一下…”

肖战在颠颠巍巍地爬栏杆上屋顶后，果不其然地接受了一波来自王一博的嘲笑。  
“腿那么长，还上不来。”

肖战咬牙切齿：“你敢说你刚才上来不用人扶？”

“战哥，”王一博笑了半天后终于停了下来，“你想不想知道我刚才许了什么愿望？”

肖战扭脸去看王一博，对方满眼写着认真的样子让自己也不由得跟着严肃起来，“许的什么愿？”

肖战原本也没想从王一博那里听到什么特别的答案，可王一博开了个头又不说话了，肖战莫名被吊了胃口有些急了：“王一博，你别撩完就跑你倒是讲啊你！”

原本屋顶上除了他俩还站着摄影师和打光师，这会都被导演叫下去了，顿时让原本还略显狭窄的空间空旷了许多。长发随着夜风吹来一下下地飘舞着，弄得肖战脖子有些发痒。

王一博看着肖战甩了甩头发又微微皱起眉的样子，手在大脑还没发出指令前就先伸过去，把那老被吹到眼睛前面的刘海别到了耳后。

“现在不止你欺负我，连风儿也欺负我。”肖战对着王一博翻了个白眼。

“就想多看看肖老师生气的样子，”王一博弄完了肖战的刘海又去整理肖战的长发，“毕竟肖老师平时笑得太多了。”

肖战啧了一声，“一想到刚才那些风只吹我头发又不吹乱你头发我就更气了。”

王一博勾起嘴角，“刚才你自己说你不夹头发的，不能骂我。”

确实是那样，肖战坏笑着把粉色夹子给王一博夹上后自己却死活不让夹，这下倒是好了头发乱飘个没完，肖战揪起一把头发轻声抱怨：“所以我才更气了嘛。”

王一博学着肖战对着天空抓星星，半晌终于再度开口：  
“肖战。”

肖战用鼻音应了一声，示意他在听。

“我们之后一起住，”王一博犹豫了一会还是说了，“一直都在一起，好不好？”

肖战没敢转脸去看王一博，此时此刻的肖战突然发现自己可能还需要加强练习表情管理，他现在压根控制不住想要疯狂上扬的嘴角。

原来谈恋爱是这样的感觉。  
虽然以前也耍过朋友，但都很清楚那是在过家家。喜欢不喜欢的不清楚，只知道对方脸好看在一起也没毛病，从开始到结束没理解过对方的真正喜好，不在乎到了就连分手时双方都毫无惋惜之意的程度。  
更别提体验现在这种因为对方一句话就让自己心里瞬间被填满的感觉。  
很暖，很甜，就像在秋天时闻到从街边档口飘来的棉花糖香味。

没等到肖战的回应，王一博有些急切地拉了拉肖战的袖子，“战哥~”

王一博声音很轻，甚至还能听出其中撒娇的意味。肖战在王一博炽热期待的目光中郑重其事地点了点头。

提出要求的时候王一博没想到肖战能答应，毕竟肖战对于保密工作向来做得很好，对于让外人看出他俩之间有任何一星半点什么这事是决不允许的。

“可能是我脑子一热才答应的你，”肖战看出王一博眼神里的惊喜和不可置信觉得有必要解释一下，“但其实我也没能想到那么浪漫的话能从你嘴里说出来，我很开心，真的。”

然而王一博没能发现肖战发红的耳朵尖，他的注意力全放在脑子一热那四个字上完全没注意到肖战还夸了他浪漫，“脑子一热是什么，别告诉我你要反悔啊。”

“那可不能，”肖战嗤笑了一下，“我很愿意的，毕竟博哥都已经把我规划进未来了，我当然没有拒绝的道理。”  
“所以王一博，以后你就不许赶我走了哦。”

王一博心里那叫一个激动，差点就要起身往肖战身上扑，幸好肖战眼疾手快拉住了王一博的手。

“狗崽崽你给我收敛一点，”肖战瞪着王一博咬牙骂道，“我俩可都还在屋顶呢是想来个空中版的泰坦尼克号吗？”

很多年后王一博回想起这一个晚上发生的事情还是会忍不住后悔，尽管肖战总劝他别怪自己，只是命运造化弄人，他们从来都没错。

但是王一博还是忍不住要自责，如果当初自己没那么冲动就好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开虐预警。


	13. 第十二章

肖战感觉自己这几天要忙疯了，明明是在放假却比工作还要费体力。

自杀青结束也快过去两周了，王一博照样连轴转每天往机场赶往片场跑，结果搬家的事情只能落在肖战头上。  
助理和司机知道肖战已经搬家，却不知道肖战为什么要搬，只是隐约肖战不是一个人住。肖战有意隐瞒，一次都没让他们成功打探到自己家里头的装潢摆设，毕竟这种事情少一个人知道就少了点风险。

当然这样除了利也有弊，越少人知道自己的消息自然就意味着也越少的人能帮上自己的忙，肖战在装了第五个箱子后开始生出了点小情绪。  
就很气，明明是两个人的事情现在却完全是自己在打理，始作俑者就只是每天不定时电话过来问一句收拾的怎么样了，自己活像个被上司按头干活的员工，还要随时给上头交代进度。

“哥哥真的好累啊，你到底啥时候才有空和我一块整理嘛。”肖战发了一条语音过去后就四肢随意地神展开呈大字型躺倒在床上，懒洋洋地打了一口哈欠。

几个小时过去了肖战也已经睡了一觉，但还不至于神清气爽。拿出手机划开一看，王一博居然还没回复自己，又把手机关上了。  
也太忙了吧…

王一博最近烦透了。

选秀节目将近尾声，意味着那些女生也快成团了，是她们该再努力一把加紧冲刺的时候；只是每个人强项不一样，下功夫的地方自然也不同。  
其实这种情况在哪都很常见，不止局限于想出道想疯了的人，有的人不满于现况想要继续往上爬，逮谁都像是能助自己登天的踏脚石，跟狗皮药膏似的缠上就很难甩掉。

那个女生最初的时候只是喜欢在镜头前跟王一博说话和逗他，营造出一种自己是个气氛活络小能手的人设，毕竟王一博向来除了指导她们跳舞以外也不会多说对此无关的事，甚至也只有在她们跳到他满意了他才会露出笑容。  
只是没想到效果反响比预料中的好，热搜上除了“王一博被逗笑”，“王一博被撩”以外，渐渐出现了类似于“王一博露出宠溺眼神”，“我萌的CP好甜”云云的话题。  
关注节目和八卦他俩之间到底真假的人越来越多，节目组看收视率节节攀升自然乐见于此，两方公司对于给自家艺人免费的热度自然更是乐见其成完全没有救火的意思。  
最主要的是那个女生本人很是乐在其中，也不知道是不是入戏太深，没有摄像机跟着的时候她也会有意无意地来王一博身边绕，努力自说自话，完全感受不到被无视的尴尬。

“音乐那么大声，我根本听不到你说什么。”一直一言不发的王一博终于对着镜子冷冷地看了那女生一眼。

也是服了，王一博走到旁边把音箱的音量调小，都他妈跳了好一会了没给你一个眼神，居然还能坚持不走继续自嗨，怎么这么没点眼力见？

“就算你跳舞很有天分，你不练自然会有人超过你。”见那女生又要开口继续说话，王一博赶紧手掌朝下对着她挥了挥手：“之前别的老师说过你唱歌太讨巧会显得不真诚，你还不赶紧回去接着练？”

“你居然还记得这事，看来王老师真的有在好好关注我！我会努力不辜负你的期望，但是我想继续看你跳舞，好好学习学习。”

“…………”  
王一博心里简直想打人啊，盯着对面那人看了老半天最终还是一咬牙露出了一个和善的微笑：“你还记得你的队友们吗？一个team没有一直练是培养不出默契的。”

“已经练了很多遍了！我现在就想私下学点别的，刚刚看你跳的就很帅我也想学。”

要是平时王一博肯定就真的教了，但是这人目的根本不是真的要和他探讨舞蹈，王一博实在是很不耐烦，抓起一旁的包直接走人。

“王老师你要去哪？是不是要去看我的team练得怎么样？你放心，保证给你漂亮的成绩单！我们……”

“我还有别的工作，要先走。”王一博加快了脚步想摆脱一直跟在他身旁的人。

“哇啊，”女生发出了一声惊叹后就想去帮忙提王一博手上拿着的袋子，“王老师辛苦了，这么忙还得……”

“能别跟了吗？”王一博再一次打断女生的话，那六个字从肖战嘴里说出来怎么听怎么好听，可从这人嘴里说出来实在是好作的味道，王一博深吸了口气，停下了脚步转脸盯着她没好气道：“你要是真想出道成团就应该努力在舞蹈和唱歌下功夫，而不是一天到晚在我身边转。”

女生有些错愕，她一直都觉得王一博再怎么对自己冷淡都不至于发火，但是现在王一博眉宇间的不耐烦和加重的语气让她微微有点退缩之意。  
她一直都很自信，自己在众多参赛者中可是实力突出的佼佼者，她从来都不担心最终成团名单里会没有自己，炒话题博热度吸人气来给自己投票到第一名的C位才是她最想要的。

女生低垂着头，双手捏着自己的裙子，“一博老师你怎么这么说呢，我真的是有心想和你多多学习的…”

“自重不好吗？”王一博仅剩不多的耐心已经被彻底磨光了，说完这句也不看那女生的反应几乎是转身就大步离开。

王一博坐上车想看一眼手机，刚要点开肖战的微信看时B姐的对话框就弹了上来。  
“有个综艺我打算让你接…”  
王一博只看了一眼下边又有新信息进来了，王一博的手只停顿两秒还是点开了肖战的微信。

“我也很累啊，战哥就先帮我整理着吧，回去给你带礼物犒赏你。”王一博听完语音后几乎是立马也发了语音回去，“记得要好好休息吃饭。”

助理感受到了王一博放松下来的情绪偷偷瞄了一眼，发现王一博虽然面上毫无表情，可是眼神特别柔和。助理很少看见自家艺人这种样子，上几回看见时还是因为王一博在看肖战跳舞的视频。  
…………？！

助理猛地一扭头瞪着王一博，刚才收回来的视线徒然变得锐利了起来，等会，刚才语音给谁发的？？？战哥……肖战啊啊啊？？？

“怎么了？”王一博眼神略带询问地看着助理，感觉对方已经盯着自己看了好一会了又不说话，“B姐看我没回她信息让你来提醒我一下吗？”

“啊？啊，啊。”助理猝不及防地从震惊中回过神来，“没有，我就看你是不是心情不好。”

“没有，没事了。”

王一博短暂出现在脸上的笑容让助理看了有些微愣神，在她印象中，自家艺人就算还和以前剧组的人保持联系也不至于相熟到这种程度。  
……太过随意了，助理有些担忧地想道，要是他们之间真的有什么的话被B姐知道了该怎么办？

王一博现在就是很不开心，抱着身上的人颇有还想继续再来几回的意思。肖战心里那个卧槽啊，那什么狂热是真狂热，两次了还没解气吗？！

“博哥，我求你了你放过我吧？要不我用嘴？”

“……”  
王一博舍不得也不太愿意肖战这样，把人放开后瘪了瘪嘴，“你说进组就进组，我还想说过不了多久就能每天早上都抱着你醒来，现在又要泡汤了。”

肖战自从那天一个人家具整理被累到了之后就觉得自己不能再闲着了得赶紧工作，原本也只是抱着侥幸心态问了一下公司，没想到才没几天就收到了要提前进组拍戏的消息。

“唉哟那能怪我吗，我也很舍不得你啊。”肖战揉捏着对方的脸，心里在感慨生活好难，你想每天抱着我醒来，我倒是想每天捏你脸睡着。

“我之后还有个综艺要录，好像离你那不远，我找机会到时候给你探班。”

“可别，你就说你是不是欠揍？”

“干嘛要那么紧张啊，”王一博扒拉着桌边纸巾的手一顿，略微不满回头朝肖战地挑了个眉，“再说了，好朋友之间的探个班怎么了？”

“你这话说的……”肖战下意识就要再拒绝，见王一博下一秒就要扑过来才慌忙改口：“说得也是？”

王一博啧了一声，拳头要上来了都，“为什么是疑问句？？？”


	14. 第十三章

这场戏是酒醉后趁机对暗恋已久的女生耍嘴皮子的戏。  
导演说为了方便进状态决定让肖战喝两口，肖战轻抿了一小口发现甜甜的还挺好喝，索性就喝下了一整杯。酒一开始还发挥不出效用，然而等到准备开拍时后劲就上来了，肖战人站得歪歪斜斜的，双手插兜盯着和自己搭戏的对手看，颇有一副谁也不爱的样子，把对方弄的笑个不停。

“肖战，你面前那是你喜欢很久的人，今天吐露内心后你俩关系就进一步了！你对着她就算不说话也不该是这幅要约架的样子！”

“我没有喜欢她，可是我也没有要打架。”肖战皱着眉头，看着导演的眼里满是责备：“身为男人，怎么可能找女生打架！更何况我是好男人！你不能打知不知道！”

一片鸦雀无声后全场登时发出连连爆笑，导演气得要命，可看着肖战那一个劲朝自己傻笑的模样愣是一句话都骂不出来。这场戏拍肯定是拍不了了，导演只得叹了好几口气让肖战助理把他带走让他好好休息，再换个场次拍。

王一博到了片场后按照肖战说的给对方打个了电话，原本以为一时半会会没人接得等上一段时间，没想到那边接听电话的速度简直快的一批。

“我到了哥，来接我一下。”

“嗯？去哪里接你？”

这问题给王一博问懵了都，“你不是交代过我要来的话就到这个门等你吗？我就在这里啊！”

“啊！“肖战声音软糯糯的，“你干嘛对我那么凶嘛！”

“……你没事吧？”王一博内心现在就是一个大写的卧槽和问号，肖战什么情况啊大庭广众的这么说话太不像他了啊？而且答得牛头不对马嘴的什么鬼？

“喂你好，我们家肖战现在不太方便说话，之后他会给你回电的。”

王一博听出那是助理的声音心里不免开始着急了起来，“他怎么回事？我人已经到了，跟我说你们在哪我过去，或者我跟你说我在哪你来带我过去找他。”

助理犹豫了片刻，避免肖战万一耍酒疯打扰到别人还是决定把肖战一起带出去，谁知道一看到眼前的人人都傻了，刚才听声音还不太敢确定，但现在面前这人不正是王一博本博吗！

肖战看到来人瞬间绽开了微笑，还摆了摆手：“嗨~”

怎么拍个戏也能喝成这样子？王一博瞪了一眼肖战，有些头疼地扶额看向助理，“他还需要待在这里吗？还是我能带他先离开？”

“啊，可以先离开，”助理下意识地就要把肖战的随身包包和手机交给王一博，等到王一博碰到东西的那瞬间才登时清醒，“等下，你要把他带去哪？”

“当然回家啊，不然去哪？”

王一博理所当然的反应让助理直接皱起了眉头把递东西的手收回，“…….那个王老师，我冒昧地问一下，哥他现在是不是和你一起…住？”

助理最后一个字几乎是好艰难地才问出口，王一博看了一眼肖战没有选择直接回答，“我和肖战讲过我今天会来探班。”

助理把人交给王一博后就走了，王一博看着肖战也不说话就这么盯着自己看的样子认命地叹了口气，行吧今晚又有得折腾了。

“乖，坐好，我给你戴上。”王一博把肖战拉到坐骑上坐好后，再把肖战的包往自己身上挂好，接着把头盔给肖战戴上。

肖战没坐过摩托，更别说有机会戴头盔；摆在家里的那些他是连碰也不敢碰，至今也就只在第二次见王一博的时候有幸摸过一下。这会戴在了自己头上，肖战不由得手痒痒，有些新奇地揭开了镜子，“诶~”

“戴好。”王一博把镜子扣下。

老觉得隔了层什么看王一博都不真切了，肖战有些不满把镜子拉开，眼巴巴地盯着王一博看。

“……啧。”王一博伸手，又给肖战扣上了。

肖战没忍住又滑开镜子，对嘛，果然这样的视角看王一博才是好看的，特别好看。

王一博看肖战那像是在审视什么艺术品一样看自己的眼神也没忍住气笑了，有些无奈：“一定要盖上，才安全，我才不会担心。乖乖盖上好不好？”

见肖战点头盖好后，王一博才放心地跨上摩托，把肖战的手拉到自己的腰上。

“抱紧我，我们回家。”

王一博一直觉得时间不够用，和肖战在一起后这样的感觉更加深刻。  
以前觉得玩游戏和睡觉的时间很少，之后觉得骑摩托的时间少了，到后来觉得独处，背台词、跳舞的时间也不够用；现在想和肖战待在一块的时间也没有。别说一起吃饭睡觉看电视，就是想亲个嘴聊点废话都没时间。

风随着奔驰的车速刮在身上，王一博似乎听到了肖战在呢喃着什么。为了听清，王一博把摩托开得慢了一些。

可惜等了好久也没等到肖战没再说什么，正当王一博准备加速时肖战又开口了：“好想就这样一直抱着你啊…王一博你抱起来就跟大枕头一样，特别舒服。”

肖战的语气轻飘飘的，和抓着自己的手一样。  
王一博莫名觉得身后的那人好像随时都会被风吹散，好在自己身上的怀抱和温度是真实的。

“其实我一直很想带你一起骑摩托上街转转，”过了很久后王一博才开口说，“今晚你这样，也算是我难得的一次小确幸。”

脑子还有些发懵，可路上的尖锐的车笛声和不断往裤缝里钻的风足够让肖战保持清醒。尽管风声和机车的引擎声响很大，但肖战还是清晰地听见了王一博说的话。

其实肖战向来不爱那种誓死相守的桥段。尽管喜欢许多浪漫的小玩意，但每每剧里有这样的台词的时候他内心是一万种嫌弃，明知做不到甚至没有十足把握的事情凭什么如此轻易说出口。

然而现在他只想把王一博抱得更紧一些，他也确实那么做了。

“我们之间一定不止这么一次小确幸。”  
怕前面的人听不真切，肖战几乎是用喊的。

“你相信我，以后还会有很多很多次。”多得能让你真切感受到幸福的那种。

到家时肖战已经睡着了。  
从王一博也是用吼的回答了肖战我信你后就一路无话，王一博感受着背后传来的温度以及平稳的呼吸声，甚至想就这样呆一晚上直到隔天肖战醒来。

但是冷也是真的冷，王一博把掌心覆上肖战的手握了好一会都还感觉冻得慌。没办法，只得轻拍对方把人叫醒，肖战松开王一博下车后左顾右盼了好一会，才在王一博好笑又疑惑的注视下快速地在王一博嘴角亲了一口。

王一博看着肖战大步流星的背影情不自禁的嘴角微挑，锁好车后才追上对方。  
“肖老师以后真的别喝酒了，这酒量真的太差了跟以前剧里的比起来简直一个天一个地。”

“也不是我自己想喝嘛，是导演为了让我更入戏才喝的。”说到酒马上就能想起来那甜甜的味道，肖战没忍住舔了舔嘴角，好好喝。

王一博扭头看了一眼肖战，语气里全是信你才怪，“我们敬业的肖老师看起来还挺遗憾没得喝酒，丝毫不担心影响拍摄进度。”

一听这话肖战才完全清醒过来，拉着王一博快步走到随时要跑起来，“快点走快点走，回去我要给他们道个歉。”

王一博被肖战扯着跑小绊了一下差点没摔个大跟头，整张脸上都写满了无语，“大晚上的，哦不，现在都深更半夜了你就别跑了我天，您老人家慢点走别摔了。”

“…………”

“我错了，”王一博手臂挨了结结实实的一掌后懒洋洋地哎唷一声，“就是我跑不起来，绝对没有说战哥老的意思，哎干嘛又打我。”

王一博难得能睡到自然醒，眯着双眼一翻身自然是摸到一片空荡荡。肖战早就先一步离开赶去剧组了，王一博又再翻了个身转到自己的床头柜那边，果不其然摸到了一张小纸条。

一旦时间允许他俩能一起睡上一觉的话，肖战总会比王一博早醒，还会在旁边的床头柜上留一张小纸条。有时候是一句话，有的时候则是一个Q版小表情；要是幸运的话，王一博还能收获一个额外小惊喜——一个钥匙扣，或是一件T恤。

“给你做了手抓饼，还给你加了两颗蛋，小屁崽子。”

王一博在最开始的时候心情还是很惊喜的，毕竟时间那么少，就算知道肖战厨艺不错也极少有机会尝到对方的手艺，一看到肖战说给自己做了手抓饼，王一博心里那个乐啊。  
可一看到最后四个字，感觉不骂肖战实在不行。

“你以前明明还说我是你的狗崽崽，现在到手了就喊我小屁崽了？肖战你就是个大屁眼子。”王一博骂完后才心满意足地起身去洗漱，再溜达到厨房里寻找爱的手抓饼。

烤箱里的手抓饼还是温的，肖战还给每张饼里都夹了满满不同的料，王一博咬下一大口的那一瞬间简直想哭。已经快好几个月没吃到手抓饼了甚是想念，而且还这么好吃。  
真不愧是我家肖战，王一博想。

此刻氛围本该很惬意，王一博甚至觉得还能来一两场游戏或者来点音乐原地起舞，如果手机铃声没有不适时地响起的话。

有些不满悠闲时光被打破，王一博不悦地把手机拿到耳边，再不情不愿喂了一声。

“哥哥你到底搬去哪里了啊，公司也有好几天没见你去。”  
“还有啊，你微博怎么也不更新呢，我们都好想你啊。”

“别再打来了。”

王一博深吸了一口气，拳头捏紧，在挂断电话后低低地骂了一声。

操。


	15. 第十四章

王一博已经快一年没接过这样的电话了。

被骚扰或者被监视这种事情其实在娱乐圈并不稀奇，甚至算是常态，似乎每个艺人在每隔一段时间就会被逼面对一回，幸运的话能在一个月之内就暂时了结，不幸运的话能和他们周旋上好几个月到半年，甚至是一整年。

刚出道不久那会他还住在筒子楼，区内安保工作并不到位，于是他也碰上过好几回。公司在给他们培训时早就提前打过预防针，干他们这行的必须用平常心面对这些闹心事，要真过了的话公司一定做他们后盾。  
王一博也都不当回事由着他们去，反正当时他只是小有名气也没多少人认识自己，过段时间他们腻了就会自动离开。

可就算对他们再不屑心里多少还是会有点发毛。

后遗症就是他再也不敢在夜里关灯睡觉，因为那些人总神出鬼没，有一次他忘了拉好窗帘，夜里醒来居然看见窗外有人在和他笑嘻嘻地挥手，顿时把他吓得一激灵反手抓起闹钟砸过去，外边的人才离开。  
还他妈是笑着跑开的。

私生这种生物就像狗皮膏药，贴上就很难甩掉，以前能尽量不当一回事是因为他就一个人，忍一忍也能过，随他们爱干嘛干嘛。

可是现在和他一起的，还有肖战。  
这事再继续下去，他们迟早能查到他现在住哪，和谁一块住，甚至很有可能能因为一些奇奇怪怪的理由把目标转向肖战。

王一博不知道肖战有没有碰过这种事，他们之间从来都是聊些有的没的的小屁话，不曾讨论过这种让人压抑窒息的话题。  
但无论答案是有或否，王一博一点都不想让肖战摊上这样的事。

再三犹豫，想要按下通话键的手还是没能点下去。  
肖战现在很忙，如果不是因为昨晚的突发状况暂时不会回家。

王一博洗好盘子往沙发一躺，有些疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

应该能搞定的。  
还是先不让肖战知道好了。

肖战的助理现在就是直犯怵，毕竟肖战现在的脸黑得像他面前的那杯美式咖啡。

肖战去年拍的一部剧下周就要播了，打开微博就能看见他和其中一个女演员之间铺天盖地的通稿说两人疑似有情况，几天过去了讨论量还在飙升，甚至还出现了他俩的CP站。

“我真的服了，无中生有也要有个度，”肖战啧了一声，换了个坐姿继续提高声量，“我就想问问你们什么时候才能不炒这个了？话没说过几句，我微信没加她就连她号码也没有，我还老念错人家名字，怎么想到把我和她扯一块的？”

“你俩脸般配啊，而且这只是前期宣传工作之一，又没要你出来点头承认恋情之类的，”电话那头的L姐语气轻柔但话语里全是毫无商量余地，“再说了，你现在不是忙着拍戏吗，就当没看见很快就过去了。”

肖战真的太烦这种宣传手法，简直就是变相地给自己弄一身腥，肖战咬了咬牙回道：“我真的不懂为什么是我，我不是男一号啊，她在里头也只是演的我妹妹，L姐，你看因戏生情这四个字安在我俩身上不合适吧？”

“战战啊，公司会这么安排最后肯定对你是有利的，就是因为你俩在剧里的身份和现实生活中有出入那才更有卖点啊。我跟你说啊，就算你现在在剧里不是男一号那之后的待播剧你是吧，提前让网民和观众更加熟悉你不好吗？你看就这几天你的粉丝量已经涨了要三万了，营销部刚刚还给我说了，按这个势头到剧开播能涨上十万！”

“按头搞恋情就为了能涨粉？那到时候人家知道我俩根本什么都没有不还是要跑吗，整这些虚的没意思啊！”

“所以之后当然是会给你拍杂志拿代言做访谈的来固粉啊，但是你看要干这些事首先你得粉丝多有人愿意看啊，要不然我也没办法帮你争取到，你说是不是这个理？”

“我发歌也有人愿意听啊，照样能吸引新粉丝，不要用这种办法不行吗？”

“这样太慢了。公司每年都会签新人，每个都说只想好好专注唱歌专注演戏的，那有几个能行呢？这个圈里的淘汰法则有多残酷你不是不知道。肖战，听我的，不要那么天真，没有粉丝你就没有热度，没热度自然也没人愿意搭理你，更不会有人去主动了解你，你明白吗？”

“可是L姐，我真的……”

“我们退一万步来说啊肖战，你还记不记得当初你自己接下那部剧的时候你怎么说的？你说就这一次，之后让你干什么你一定配合。现在我也没说不准你干嘛的对吧，工作我还照样给你接让你能好好忙。我的出发点都是为你好，你那么聪明，一定能明白我的苦心，对吗？”

L姐什么意思他能不知道吗？好好听话配合那工作就保证有着落，要是执意反抗和她对着干就准备进冰窑子冻着吧，哪个公司里都有大把这样的先例。

对面听肖战安静了再度开口：“好啦，那战战，没其他事我先挂了，之后接的工作我再让你知道。”

温和的人一旦生气那是真气啊，平时笑脸迎人的很好说话，可一旦真的情绪起来的时候简直不要太可怕，肖战挂了电话后直接把手机甩到了身旁的沙发上，把原本就手心冒汗的助理吓得一激灵，站起身就想先到房外躲。

肖战的反应比助理还快，“去哪？”

声音平静毫无情绪起伏，助理一个深呼吸后小声回答：“上厕所。”

肖战瞟了助理一眼没说什么只是点头，等助理出去把门再度带上后把身体重重往后一躺，叹了口气后闭上了眼睛。

以往也不是没有闹过绯闻。  
只不过拍的戏份少，在片场时间不多自然没能有多少花絮，能用来营销的卖点并不多，几天后就悄无声息，因此肖战也不会觉得有多烦。  
更何况以前和那些人关系是还算熟悉的朋友，现在这个实在是……

“我的妈呀为什么是她啊，我记得之后她和一博也要合作来着…啊。”解开锁屏后映入眼前的是刚才还没退出的微博热点页面，这会已经自动刷新，取而代之的是王一博和别的女生的CP营销文章。

肖战看了好一会，退出了微博。

唉，太难了。

和L姐当初说的一样，肖战的粉丝量还在增长，电视剧尽管不是在黄金时段播出，但收视率在开播几天已然破2。而据统计，大部分观众都是为了看兄妹俩之间的互动而来的，弹幕几乎有60%都在刷他俩的名字和剧情。

“我就说了对你是好事吧？就刚刚，我又给你搞定了一个代言。”L姐放下电话后看向肖战，用食指敲了敲桌子，“我跟你说啊，明天你上去可得给我好好表现，我已经和那边沟通过了，除了他们游戏环节以外还安排了情歌对唱。”

“……L姐，炒CP这事到底什么时候才停啊，”肖战深吸了口气，“我还是觉得这样欺骗粉丝很不好。”

闻言L姐的笑容瞬间收起，双臂交叉倾身上前。  
“肖战，你是不是没听明白我那天在电话里头和你说的？”

“我听得很明白，”肖战勾起一边的嘴角，但是眼睛没有在笑：“但我还是希望L姐能尽量的，减少我和对方这样捆绑营销的模式。”

“你看那些大半部分红起来的人，提到他们就能想到他们的CP。你想没想过究竟是为什么？”L姐轻笑了一声，“不要幼稚。你在这个行业待了这么多年了还是没看懂生存规则吗？说白了，也就是现在我愿意花点小钱让你来给公司赚大钱，你现在的星路很顺利，不少人都很羡慕很眼红，你最好呢好好珍惜。”

肖战不说话了，但是L姐知道那双看着自己的漂亮的眼睛里藏着怒火。  
L姐端起桌上的茶喝了一口，挂上笑容，再度放轻了语气：“你看，公司里的艺人这么多，我是真的很看好你，毕竟你是我们公司里为数不多的高学历，并不只是空有脸蛋没有思想的孩子。我真的很希望战战你不要让我失望。”

肖战从公司出来的时候抬头看了一眼天空。  
天色昏暗，黑压压的，可气象台明明说过今天一天会是晴天。

等下回片场一定又会被雨弄得湿了半个身，又要清理半天，烦。

肖战上了车，透过车窗看出去发呆，蓦地就回想到了刚才L姐说的话。

顺利吗？

顺顺利利这个词，不该是形容一切符合心中所想吗？

什么时候成了外人用来评定一个人的词了。


	16. 第十五章

“我当然可以接，”王一博翻看着手上的合同，“但前提是把和我搭档的这女的给我换了。”

“为什么？换哪个女的不都一样吗？”B姐有些诧异地看着王一博。

“不一样，这女的心思不纯。”合上合同后王一博也没抬头，只是撇了撇嘴。

“我已经看过其他女生的资料了，她们的形象不太合适，就她还不错。而且相对其他人来说她更加有观众缘，又很会烘托气氛，跟你这性格搭档正合适。”

良久后，王一博抬头看了B姐一眼。

“那我不签，这个综艺我不接。”王一博把合同放回桌上，“B姐我先走了。”

“走什么走，坐下来听我说完。”

“……还有什么啊。”尽管很不情愿，但王一博还是坐下了。

“她跟你是大热CP，官博下边都说希望能看见你和她。”

见王一博眼皮都没抬一下，B姐继续道：“评论里大部分都是你粉丝。”

王一博低头开始扯他的破洞牛仔裤，大有一副我倒要看看你能憋出什么响屁的架势。

B姐见王一博一副油盐不进的模样决定另辟新径，“我觉得小雅这女生配合度很高，而且你和她很熟悉了，在很多时候碰到你不想说话的时候她都能替你说，多好。”

见王一博不抠裤子了，B姐乘胜追击：“再说了，就算你上了我也没让你干什么多余的事情对吧，一起吃饭做活动，就这样而已，你就当是去玩，好不好？”

王一博又拿起了桌上的合同，但眉头还是皱着，“可是……我还是烦她啊，我就觉得她到时候一定会搞麻烦给我，之前就算镜头没在拍她也老贴着我，我说我忙她还是一直来打扰我。”

录制选秀节目那段时间的回忆再度涌现，就算曾经对那女生说了狠话还是没改变什么。节目录制的最后一天是成团夜，宣布名单的时候她C位出道，说了感谢词之后居然跑过来抱住他，把他吓得够呛，当时又是现场直播不好直接把人推开，王一博只好皮笑肉不笑地轻拍人家的背后以示鼓励。

有次回家时正好碰见肖战在家看回放，王一博走过去时电脑正好播着她刚说完感谢词的画面，正准备上前强行合上电脑肖战突然笑了起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你好傻啊看你那浑身僵硬的样子！”肖战把王一博拉到自己腿上坐下后把进度条拉前又看了一遍，一边捏着王一博的脸颊一边笑：“你自己看，你这表情看着好凶啊。”

看肖战笑得很愉悦，王一博这才把盯着那张脸的眼睛移到了电脑屏幕上，自己当时确实笑得十分僵硬。

“就你这想打人的表情人家粉丝没骂你已经很好了，要是还有下次，你对人家不能再那么凶了哦。”

“……好过分啊，”王一博也捏了捏肖战的脸，有些不满地说：“人家来抱你男朋友不吃醋就算了，你居然还笑得如此开心。”

“原来你刚才急着盖上电脑就是怕我吃醋？”肖战搂紧了身上人的腰，仰头看着对方笑：”谁说我没吃醋？但是吃醋也不妨碍我笑嘛，再抱你还是我男朋友啊。”

王一博低头就着肖战的脸咬了上去，果不其然被肖战的拳头锤了一下，王一博把嘴松开转而摸了一把肖战的肚子，“你好像又瘦了。”

“我这不是，”肖战慢悠悠地解开了王一博衬衫的两颗扣子，在眼前人的注视下往那人的胸膛上印上了一颗小草莓，“给你机会表现，等你来喂我吗。”

王一博几乎是立刻就把肖战往旁边压倒，让肖战整个人平躺在沙发上。一手撑在肖战上方，另只手拨弄着肖战的发丝，再缓缓贴上了肖战的唇。

肖战可真是个大乌鸦嘴，王一博边愤愤地回想着肖战和自己说过的话边签下了合同，原本以为不会再有交集的人这么快又得再碰一次，而且居然还他妈的是档恋爱综艺。

“对了，”B姐满意地接过合同后抬眼去看王一博，“公司这边没有发现到可疑人物，估计只是恶作剧电话。”

确实那天接了那通电话之后也没什么异常了，王一博看B姐一脸神态自诺也跟着点点头，“应该是吧。”

“这样，反正在家或者公司都感觉不太安全，那我再给你接个剧或者综艺，你可以直接待在那边给你安排的酒店睡。”

这话听着真是好像哪里对又好像哪里不对，王一博有些疑惑：“不都说了应该是恶作剧吗，那安全的，我回家睡，不用接。”

“…………”B姐和王一博大眼瞪小眼看了好一会最后还是率先败下阵来，“行，有新工作时我再叫你过来，出去吧。”

心里的一颗大石总算落下了，王一博打算趁着接下来没什么事直接去赛道练习一下。

已经几个月没来赛道了，王一博久违地骑上自己的专属战车，感觉整个人都被打了鸡血一样兴奋不已。

家里的车和比赛用的车还是有很大的区别，而且在专业赛道上还能尽情驰骋。情绪逐渐上头，肌肉记忆也被唤起，王一博觉得自己这轮结束后甚至可以再来好几轮，冲他丫的。

王一博回到发车区后准备先休息一会就再来一遍，没想到突然有人叫住了他。

“王一博，好久没见你来玩啊！”

王一博想了好一会，才认出来这是去年时常和自己同场练习的一个车手。  
“工作忙啊，趁这两天休息就赶紧过来练习练习过把瘾。”

“不愧是大明星啊，忙大半年都没空来几天。”

“……”王一博其实不是很喜欢人家叫他大明星，就是个正常工作而已，没多大，也不能上天。

王一博合上瓶盖把口中的水咽下去，面前的人清了清嗓子又开口了：“你这车的配备是真的好啊，就这轮圈和上泵，又一次赶上了最新款。”

王一博皱起了眉头，感觉自己能预料到对方接下来要说的话，但还是礼貌性回答：“嗯，要谢谢车队愿意栽培，也要感谢赞助商厚爱。”

“哈哈，你说得对！”那人摘下墨镜笑了起来，“诶，你说，我要是也有你这样高级配备的车，我是不是也能随随便便就在比赛中拿冠军了？”

王一博不置可否地笑了笑。

王一博不是傻子，他能听懂对方什么意思。

最新款的车，最顶级的零件和配备，肯定能在一定程度上弥补车手的不足。王一博当然明白，车队里有真心与他相交给他分享知识的，那肯定也有对他嗤之以鼻的，认为他只是光有财力没有技术。

王一博知道，比起那些职业赛车手，他这样隔好个月才来练习几次的，的确实像个半吊子，所以每一次练习都会全速冲刺，挑战到每次都能刷新自己的单圈时间纪录。

这么多年王一博不是没有被各路人质疑过，只是没想到居然能有人堂而皇之地来到他面前，对他说，他曾经引以为豪的努力其实根本不堪一击，其他人轻轻松松照样能做到。

“可以试试看有没有这个机会，如果车队肯让你出赛，或是有赞助商愿意给飞哥提供财力的话。”

被王一博称作飞哥的人收起笑容，“下个月比赛，我等着看你能跑多快。”

“谢谢飞哥，我会努力跑出好成绩的。”

王一博目送着那人愈发远去的背影，良久后垂下头来叹了口气，可再度抬头时眼神又恢复了神采。

肖战说过会来看自己比赛的，到时候一定要跑出能让他看了喊出 “王一博是最牛逼的”的程度。

简直想想就很美，王一博小脑袋天马行空的不知道飘到了哪里，结果一扭头就对上师父看着自己意味深长的表情。

王一博吓得叫了一声，师父被如此近距离地吼声惊得抬手就往王一博脑门一拍，“叫什么叫，你这孩子是不是有病！”

王一博也没料到师父能跟着自己一样被吓一跳，虽然安静了但还是乐得嘴角半天还是没下去。

师父第一次见到王一博的时候其实也对他的热忱抱有怀疑态度。

他们好像把这些明星塑造起来的形象统称为人设，也许有真实的，但绝大多数都是假的，甚至和本身性格相差甚远。所以在网上看了一些访谈和报道后，师父对总是和王一博联系起来的那句话半信半疑。

还这么小，真的能有这么强的定性吗？这么高强度的训练，说不定最多死撑一个月就放弃了，怎么看都还是专心做明星更加轻松吧。

结果王一博不止有天赋还努力，尽管练习时摔倒过很多次，但每一次站起来后依旧满脸兴奋。

王一博在训练场上跑出的成绩，让师父彻底信了那句“将热爱的东西做到极致”。小大人的定性确实很好，加上成绩不俗，终于让车队将参赛名额之一给了他，他也不负众望，前三里边总会有他。

“我现在也就是手机不在身边，不然一定拍下你的小表情让你自己看。想什么想得这么入神？”

“嘿嘿，我想到我有一个好朋友，嗯，他说到时候要过来看我比赛。”

“？”师父十分疑惑，“你哪年没有好朋友来看你比赛？”

“不一样，他没来过！”王一博努力强调。

“？”师父和王一博大眼瞪小眼，“到时候介绍你朋友让我认识认识？”

“是好朋友！”王一博点点头，但还是倔强地想要纠正：“关系特别特别好！”

“？好，到时候介绍一下。”

怎么说呢，师父在心里感叹，定性再好再能刻苦耐劳，还只是个孩子啊。

和同个车队的几个朋友出来时，王一博听着师父和他们给自己说一些需要改进的要领一边虚心点头。

但是听着听着，王一博好像还听到了快门声。

那种手机相机在一起打架的声音王一博太熟悉了，不管是在机场、拍戏、录节目、或者是什么典礼还是商业活动现场；总之但凡不在家，就能听到咔咔咔的声响在自己四周响起。

王一博跟他们打了个手势，扭头去看声音来源。

远处有几个人，男男女女的，有几个见王一博看着他们后想要转身就跑。

但也有几个开始用力挥手，兴奋地跳起来，口中还叫着王一博的名字。

王一博皱起了眉头，把帽檐往下压了压，边和身边的师父和队友们说了声抱歉。


	17. 第十六章

刚从代言的商品发布会出来的时候，肖战简直感觉哪哪都疼，同样的姿势面对轮番采访的攻势，脸都快笑僵了。

肖战揉着脸颊，无意识地嘟起嘴，想要放松一下，没想到莫名被闪光灯晃了一下，只能赶紧下意识举起手挡在自己眼睛前。

搞什么？

这里是休息区，也已经走出离会场一大段距离了，理应来说这种地方不会有粉丝。肖战忍住没皱眉，只是微眯着眼去看光的来源处。

虽然没戴眼镜看不太清楚，但还是大致看清了跑开躲起来的几个人影。

……又不红，也会碰上被跟拍这种事吗？

“哥，等下你去那里还是戴口罩吧，别被人给认出来了。”助理忧心忡忡地看着肖战。

“错觉吧，那人应该是来拍别人的，”肖战往场馆里看去，向刚才给自己带路的工作人员点头道了谢，“那种地方没人会认识我的。”

“自信过头吧，”上了车后助理才开口继续说，学着肖战说话的样子吐槽道，“你看看外边还有一大群粉丝，在后面依依不舍地跟你挥手呢。”

肖战循着助理的视线看去，几个男生身高拔群，在一群女生中显得格格不入，但是挥手和叫喊的热情模样倒是和她们融为一体。肖战心里暖暖的，也被他们蹦蹦跳跳的样子逗得轻笑出声，“她们应该不会知道我等下的行程的。”

好不容易进到剧院里的肖战现在就是很后悔，十分后悔。

跑得这么快应该没有打扰到其他人吧？

唉，早知道就听助理的话好好戴上口罩帽子什么的乔装一下了，刚才被人认出来围着说话，真是幸好没让他们有机会提出合影签名之类的要求，要不一定脱不开身。

“怎么看起来满脸懊恼的样子？”

声音还挺熟悉，肖战立马扭头往旁边看去，果然看到了意想不到的人。

“诶？你怎么会在这里？”

“你什么意思啊，我这样的人不适合来看话剧吗？”见肖战一脸意外，那人略微有些不满。

“没有没有，”肖战不好意思地笑道，“我只是以为你应该在训练？”

对方顿时就瞪大了双眼，一脸难以置信地看着肖战：“大哥，现在晚上八点多了啊！我们不是长期定居在赛道上的好吗！”

说话的人是前些日子去看王一博比赛时，他给自己介绍认识的朋友之一。

之所以肖战对他印象深刻是因为这人的名字叫宝健，当时听到这名字的时候脑海里一闪而过的大保健和朴宝剑，在回家时说给王一博听后被笑了整整五分钟。

这还不够，王一博还马上发语音学给对方听，弄得肖战现在再面对此人的时候着实尴尬得想钻地遁走。

趁着提前进场表演还没开始的空档两人索性聊了起来。

“我当时虽然忘了问你是干哪行的，但也猜到了大概是跟一博一样性质的工作，”宝健神秘兮兮地凑到肖战耳边说，“刚才还是因为看到一群人追着一个大男生跑，我因为嗅到了八卦的味道所以雷达启动，所以才跟着追过去看。”

“……”肖战突然就有点慌了，事情要是大条了可是会被经纪人骂的，“刚才他们这样是不是打扰到人了啊？”

“倒也还好，”宝健努力忍住不让自己笑太大声，“主要我一开始还以为是谁一脚踩太多船被发现所以被一群女人追着骂，结果走近一看就听见她们说什么哥哥加油哥哥玩得开心的，这不才发现了你嘛。”

肖战又说了句不好意思下次一定把自己包得严实点，对方听了叹息道：“感觉你们真的好没自由啊，去哪都要顾虑这么多，好无聊啊。”

这些肖战其实都没怎么放在心上，他现在更在意的是，自从自己生日那天过去后，王一博已经快一周没和他联系了。

要不是因为看到他参加昨晚直播的什么晚会，肖战都想去报失踪人口了。

肖战但愿王一博只是因为工作太忙，可相处了这么久肖战已经能从王一博的表情来分辨对方的心情。虽然王一博在镜头前话不多，但是脸上该有笑容的时候还是会有的，王一博其实是个很爱笑的人。

肖战很确定王一博现在的状态很不好，非常不好。

可他为什么不愿意和自己说？

“有失有得嘛，就还好，也不至于无聊，主要是休息日也不多，那我们就在工作的时候找点乐子，在现场拍的时候很好玩的。”肖战眼珠子一转，决定趁机探点自家男友的口风，接着把话题一引，“我倒是听一博说过你们练车，虽然累，但是很酷很爽很刺激。”

“哎那倒是，大脑兴奋得啊，虽然身体累了，但是大脑就一直命令我们再来一把再来一把，爽翻了。”

“你们通常什么时候练啊？哦对，你和一博是一个车队的吗？经常一块练习吗？”

“一队的啊！我们这种就得一直练，得空就练，不过一博什么情况你也知道，他不可能有时间经常来练嘛，偶尔才能跟他碰上一回。”

肖战还想再问，但是见话剧开始了，对方也已经把注意力投向舞台，肖战只好作罢，专心看表演。

再次看到有关王一博的消息时已经是几天后的事情了。

微博热搜上第一条的标题赫然挂着七个大字——你们都离我远点。

肖战顺着话题点进去，才刚看完王一博训斥私生的动态，王一博的微信消息也随之而来：“我暂时不回去住了，号码我之后换了会找机会告诉你。”

王一博这阵子略微奇怪的行为一瞬间都有了合理的解释。

心太慌了，肖战手机都有些拿不稳，“这事到底多久了？为什么你什么都不告诉我？”

肖战深吸了一大口气，整个人都缩进了沙发角落，又继续发消息过去，“你的事情我还得通过别的渠道来知道吗？”

那头的消息回得很快。

“告诉你了你又能做什么呢？”  
“我只是不想你担心我。”  
“我不希望你介入这件事，别跟着影响到你。”

压下油然而生的烦躁情绪，肖战鄙视了一把自己莫名其妙的矫情情绪后冷静地思考了一会，才再度拿起手机。

“你爸妈……他们没事吧。”肖战也知道发生这种事情都最怕会影响到谁。

“没事，我打过电话试探过他们，他们不知道这事也没碰上。”  
“好了，暂时先不联系。我处理完了会找你。”

肖战原本还想再回复点什么过去，可是一看王一博都这么说了只能回了个“好”。

王一博现在的处境究竟有多糟糕肖战能明白，自己也说不出口那些没事会过去的这样无关痛痒的话。

毕竟说了也只是让自己听着好过，根本起不到任何作用。

但是王一博下意识说的那句话还是让自己有些隐隐作痛。

是啊，能做什么呢？

每回做到精疲力尽了也没能让他在黑暗中安稳睡好，到最后还是得开盏小灯看他睡熟了才敢关灯。

想到这一点，肖战就有种深深的无力感。

虽然什么也帮不了，可我还是想好好抱抱你啊。

王一博。

我到底该拿你怎么办。

你能不能……不要推开我。


	18. 第十七章

肖战在心中默念无数遍的愿望，依旧没能让老天爷好好地传递给王一博知道。

快一个月了王一博还是没和他联系，肖战退出微博后有些困顿地闭上眼睛。

居然还得依靠这种方式知道他的近况。

肖战有些自嘲的笑了笑，也不知道该感谢还是反感这个软件的存在，毕竟热搜上挂着的标题就没让自己舒心过。

不过看他们公司说已经发律师函了，那是不是代表……这事很快就可以过去了？

原本重新燃起的希望，在看到王一博给自己发的微信后背瞬间浇灭。

也不管身旁人异样的眼光，肖战几乎是马上就起身到角落点了语音通话，在连续被挂断了三回后那边才终于接听，但王一博还是没说话。

“王一博，”肖战率先打破沉默，“你再说一遍，你确定你要和我分手？”

王一博僵住了。

他想辩解，可是仿佛有什么捏着了他的喉咙，他连一个字，甚至一个音节都发不出来。

不是这个意思，他说的暂时分开没有这个意思。

但是他们现在这样和分手有区别吗？

“我能等你处理好，等这些风波过去，日子还有那么长，我等得起的。”

“你也和我一起等好不好？”

“我不怕的，我也是个男人，能陪你面对。”

“……你不说话也行，那你要是同意了你就应一声？”

要不是因为太熟悉王一博的呼吸声，肖战简直都能怀疑对面那头只是误接了电话。

愤怒，难过、不解……各种各样的情绪终于来到了临界点，一直以来都在努力追赶的脚步被对方突然强制喊停，却要不到一个能让自己信服的答案。

不甘心，但是无能为力。

王一博的用意肖战知道，傻瓜只是怕自己跟着粘上一身腥。

可他怎么就不懂，如今身处在这个圈子里就如同身在狂风暴雨，早就已经被牢牢困住，注定逃不了。

交谈无果，肖战松开了攥紧已久的拳头，语气是王一博从没听过的冷冽而陌生。

“王一博，你应该知道的，我对每段关系，和每个人的距离都有不同的度。”

“小博，你这边讲完电话了吗？我们等下再换件衣服就能进行下一套拍摄了哦。”

王一博还是维持着听电话的姿势，耳朵就这么紧贴着那头早就已经黑屏的手机，没听见别人说的话。

那人只好又再叫了几声，王一博这才才回过神来，缓缓放下手机，朝着对方点点头，挤出了一个比哭还难看的笑容。

“那我把衣服放在这，你等会换好了直接过去让他们再给你补个妆。”工作人员还不忘贴心地将门带上。

肖战这次没有在挂电话前说再见。

手机随着王一博蹲下时放开去抱后脑勺的手“啪嗒”一声掉在了地上，屏幕边上无可奈何地多了一些划痕。

对不起……

王一博无力地垂下头，把脸埋进了膝盖里。

无论如何，我说过我会保护你，我就一定会做到。

公司最近正好准备签下一个新男团，正是趁热打铁捧新人的时候。

手上的资源不多并不够分配，于是在和肖战僵持了快半小时后，L姐还是同意了肖战提出想要放假散心的要求。

反正肖战的热度已经上来了，这阵子肖战为公司带来的盈利也不少，偶尔的任性也不是不能接受，再说之后的工作行程也安排好了，营销一下肯定能带回关注度。

“也不是不行，那些杂志和代言拍摄我可以帮你挪后，你就记得一定在限定期限给我回来，我们公司最近在筹备的那个选秀节目你知道吧，就门口贴的那个。”

见肖战点头了L姐才接下去说道，“这个节目虽然没让你当常驻导师，但我后面也打算让你上一两期，做为他们未来师兄混一下脸。”

“谢谢L姐，之后我一定会努力把工作补上的。”

“不就是接近一个月嘛，虽然是久了点，可以的。”L姐咬牙切齿。

虽然很想知道肖战的情况，但想想肖战从没干过什么出格到需要公司为他擦屁股的事，也就没打破砂锅追问下去。

“算了，本来看你这阵子状态不好也想让你休息一两天，既然你提出了，那就安心去玩吧。”

肖战却没马上离开，L姐疑惑地看了肖战一会还是问道：“你是不是有什么话想说？”

再三犹豫，肖战又坐了下来，压低声音问道：“L姐对锐锋娱乐的事清楚吗？”

“还行吧，我跟他们老板也有点交情。”L姐对肖战不同以往刻意放低姿态的样子有些不习惯，“你想知道什么？”

“我想问问王一博的事情，”肖战在桌底下不自觉地攒紧了拳头，“他现在……很严重吗？”

L姐一副我就知道的表情盯着肖战看了许久，终于受不了的啧了一声，“你们关系不是还挺好吗？这事怎么不自己问他？”

肖战张了张嘴，没说话。

“说实话，这情况也不能说很好处理，但也不是说严重得处理不来。就是手尾比较长，毕竟他们是靠关系才知道了人家的行程，不排除是公司里有好几个内鬼靠卖信息赚钱，但这背后的人没抓到，这事起码不会完。”

“那……什么时候才能完？”

“反正没那么快。人家就是看他现在有热度才跟着他想拿话题做业绩，一时半会不会完的，只能忍。反正别被人抓到什么把柄，要不能引来更多的人来追着他拍。”

“就没什么办法能帮帮他吗？”肖战有些不甘心。

“没有，”L姐微不可察地皱了皱眉，“你就去玩你的，这段时间也离他远点。”

“……”肖战鄙视地看着L姐站起身，“您放一百个心吧，人家很懂事甚至让我别找他别理他，气死我了怎么都这样。”

L姐看着肖战嘟嘟囔囔地离开的背影，在心里敲出了一排问号，嘴上也没闲着，隔着玻璃门小声地骂了一声臭小子。


	19. 第十八章

王一博的心情，从听到肖战有可能上这个节目时喜忧参半的期待，在知道对方已经确定不会来的时候，彻底跌落到了谷底。

已经很久没听到肖战的消息了，太久了。久得看见工作人员把肖战的人形立牌搬过来到角落里收着的时候都有点恍惚。

“啊，一博老师。”似乎是没料到王一博居然会在这里，工作人员一转身看见他的时候吓了一跳，但还是马上打了个招呼。

王一博点点头，算是和对方打了个招呼，“不好意思，吓到你了。”

“没事……不过为什么一博老师会在这里？”

“想一个人安静休息一下，放松放松。”王一博低头挠了挠眉心，“你当做没看见我，忙你的吧。”

“……好。”

说是那么说，但那个工作人员倒是没再进来过，王一博发了一会呆，走到了肖战的立牌旁边站定。

没忍住就伸出了指尖去碰，从刘海到眼睛，再到鼻子，嘴巴。

立牌里的肖战做着托腮的动作一脸委屈的样子，王一博看着看着就突然想到了肖战第一次和自己打闹的时候。

只因为一时没注意就把桌上的小面包吃了，肖战发现了之后就是这样趴在桌上托着腮一脸委屈，仿佛被人欺负得很惨的样子。

“对不起啊战哥，”王一博这时候对肖战还是很矜持充满敬意的，心底满是抱歉，“我会让助理去买的，我一定会赔给你的。”

“你说你，”肖战愤愤然地打了王一博一下，“怎么会以为是员工餐呢？我们的伙食哪有到送小点心吃的地步嘛！”

虽说是自己理亏在先，但已经习惯被肖战好声好气哄着的王一博平白无故就这么被打了一下，还是不由得震惊得眼珠子都瞪大。

哦，不是无故，有故。

但也不能打我啊！身体反应快过脑子想的对不起，王一博伸出巴掌也往肖战的胳膊拍了一下。

“你居然还打我！”肖战不可置信地瞪着王一博，上手还击。

打着打着把旁边的人都弄懵了，才发现四周都已经跑没人影的两人笑了半天。

肖战笑说道：“说好的要赔我记得赔，那是我用来奖励自己的小点心！”

王一博打趣问肖战爱不爱吃薯片，结果对方几乎是瞬间就化身哇哇怪，一脸向往地说：“超爱！但是为了身材不能吃太多，一次只能几片。”

也不知道是不是在幻想自己身在什么美食天堂，王一博看肖战一脸口水要下来了的馋嘴样，没忍住揶揄：“我说呢，你有一回从车上下来后，一股烧烤薯片的味道。”

那是他们第一次谈论各自的喜好和讨厌。

王一博才知道，肖战虽然看起来很瘦，但最爱吃那些酥酥脆脆的东西一看就油腻腻的东西。

忍着不吃的滋味是很难受的，王一博在知道肖战已经到了睡觉都要梦见自己在吃日料的地步时，让助理帮自己去定了位置。

再不着痕迹地，以肖战跳舞学得好的名义说要给他奖励。

那天之后，王一博发现，看起来犹如邻家大哥哥般总是口吻温柔，对自己循循善诱的样子只是个表象。

骨子里还是个大男生的肖战，也有爱耍性子，会生气，会和人拌嘴的时候。

虽然一开始是被肖战的温柔吸引，但发现并熟悉了肖战私下的样子后，王一博越来越偏爱肖战这幅模样。

并且观察下来后，发现肖战只对自己这样。

“你最近还好吗？”

毕竟只是一个人形立牌版，也没成精，当然没能从这里要到答案。

“我好想你，可是我不敢告诉你了。”王一博低下头，嘴里喃喃道：“我们以后一定还会好好的，对吗？”

王一博自嘲地笑了笑，抬手往脸上抹了一把。

出去关门的时候小心翼翼蹑手蹑脚的，像是担心会惊扰到谁一样，可这里面其实也没有别人。

“哎呀，原来一博老师在这里啊，可叫我好找。”

化妆师急冲冲地跑了过来，“他们说要补录一个镜头，我再给你补个妆……诶？眼角怎么红红的？化妆品不合适？不会吧！”

“不是，没有，我没事。”王一博安抚着有些着急的化妆师，“多一下下就好了，你放心化吧。”

“……真没事？”化妆师还是有点担心地问了一句。

王一博扯了扯嘴角，“真没事。”

补拍这个过程，说顺利也不顺利。

王一博很明显能感觉到面前这个学员对他很不满，充满各种意见随时随地能杠上一嘴的那种，要说是为了博眼球炒话题的话未免也太过敬业了点，毕竟现在四下无人也没有摄影机，对方还是这样。

“你不是不服我这个所谓的导师，因为你的眼神不是不屑，不是轻视，而是敌意。”

殷夏撇开眼神，看向别处，不说话。

王一博并没有主动和人交心自讨没趣这种爱好，但是为了工作顺利，只能硬着头皮上。

“你认识我吗？”王一博歪了歪头，尝试和殷夏继续进行眼神交流，“或者说，我是不是在不知不觉中和你有什么误会还是过节？”

“没有。”

“……好，我们现在不要用导师和学员的身份说话，我现在以一个同事或同行的身份和你对话。你对我有什么不满，可以直接说出来，我们好好沟通一下。”

王一博等了良久，殷夏才终于小声问道。

“你和我们家肖哥，到底什么关系？”

“……肖哥？”王一博愣了愣，“谁？哪个肖？”

殷夏瞟了王一博一眼，“肖战。”

王一博：“……”

对啊，这个人和肖战一样是花界娱乐的，按照肖战这种性格来看，和公司里的人一定多少都有点交情。

但是交情好到主动来找他问事情的……王一博皱了皱眉，“你和他又是什么关系？”

“你不要转移话题，”殷夏声量微微提高，“回答我，你和肖哥到底什么关系！”

王一博虽然一直告诉自己要忍，但到底是没憋住，最后还是语气很冲地回嘴：“关你什么事？”

王一博最后一个字还没说完就被殷夏冲过来扯起了衣领。

殷夏几乎是用吼的：“你别以为我不知道你就是那只狗，那天你到底在电话里和他说了什么！你知不知道，我已经很久都没联系上他了！”

领子突然被人疯了一样的揪着，原本要掰开对方的手在听完殷夏的话后瞬间就抓紧了，“联系不上他？什么意思？”

“他明明说过的，这阵子有空会过来陪我练习……”“可是他就这么走了！只发了一封信息和我说对不起失约了想去旅行散心，我后来怎么打给他都打不通一直是在关机状态！他从来都不会这样的！”

一直在关机？王一博拿出手机，犹豫了一下，还是拨出去了。

“怎么样？”王一博刚把手机放到耳边，殷夏就开始追问。

“没人接。”王一博又打了一遍。

那头女声机械地重复，王一博开始有些烦躁了，心里话情不自禁脱口而出：“怎么都不接啊？”

这句话像是导火索一样，殷夏一听终于憋不住地爆发，啪嗒一下就打掉了王一博的手机。

“所以你当初到底对我哥说了什么！”虽然眼神恶狠狠地，但更像是要哭了一样，“他打了那么多通电话给你你没接就算了，可你偏偏还要说狠话伤害他！我就从来没看见过他那么难过的表情…”

王一博叹了口气，蹲下身去捡手机。

屏幕上的裂痕更多了，形成了两张蜘蛛网。

当初也不是不想第一时间接听，只是B姐突然进来了，他只能先挂掉。

要是知道肖战会受不住的话，那他一定不管B姐知道后是什么后果，马上就接。

“你这样的人，”殷夏大吼道：“凭什么让我哥因为你受到伤害！”

像是一语惊醒梦中人，想要迈出去的步伐顿时就收回了。

是啊。

就算当初马上接了电话又如何。

我凭什么要拖着他，陪我一起遭罪呢。


	20. 第十九章

殷夏初来公司时年纪还很小。

封闭式的训练下，一年见不了几次父母，就算见了父母他们也只会问他零花钱够不够用。委屈无处发泄，偶尔碰到了什么开心的事也没人分享。

渐渐地，口水都往肚子里吞，最后憋不住了全都变成了泪水溢出来，自然而然也就养成了爱哭的习惯。

公司里和他年龄相仿的，或是比他大的前辈都不少，但只有肖战把他当亲弟弟那样对待。

会心疼他，会唠叨他，殷夏起初也想过肖战是不是在应酬式对待同事，但是当肖战把压岁钱放到手里跟他说快高长大时，终于没憋住第一次在人面前哭得稀里哗啦。

说肖战是他的再生父母都不为过。

只要他嘴一憋一张，肖战就能敏感地察觉他内心情绪走向，有的时候还会给他讲莫名其妙的笑话，然后笑得比他还欢。

会给他抹去眼泪，再来一记后脑勺，假装凶巴巴的样子说，“下回不许再哭了，嘴张那么大，小心下巴脱臼。”

也有好几回，肖战揉着他头发说，“你要快点长大，哥哥不可能每时每刻都能陪在你身边。”

殷夏从没把那句话当一回事，也不管眼泪鼻涕还挂在肖战的衣服上就抱着肖战撒娇说，反正想哭的时候肖哥都在。

现在他彻底明白这句话是什么意思了。

这阵子他也很想哭，但是肖战已经不会马上来到自己身边了。

“都怪你！”殷夏边哭边去扯王一博，“王一博！你把我哥还给我！把他还给我啊！”

“……”王一博沉默着，无声地叹了口气，任由殷夏拉扯着自己撒泼。

“L姐只说他是拿长假去旅行，可是她也不知道他去了哪里……他到底会去哪里啊……”

拿了长假不可能闷在家里。长时间在这里逛，也不可能不会被人认出来。

“……我可能，”王一博定定看着殷夏，“好像猜到他去哪了。”

“真的吗？”殷夏不再掰扯王一博的衣袖和领口了，但还是紧抓着没放手。

“嗯，”王一博拍了拍殷夏的背，“他说过，他要把伦敦的花园都走一遍。”

“……伦敦？确定吗？”

“不是很确定，但多半就是那里了。”想到肖战说这话时的倔强小表情，王一博眼底里尽是快要溢出的温柔，“别担心，再等等，你肖哥过阵子就会回来了。”

从王一博这里要到了让自己心安的果实后，殷夏终于像是脱力了一样，靠在王一博身上放声大哭。

“要告。”王一博的语气很冷，“我要把这些人告到底。”

公司前阵子招过人，来的人还挺多。

尽管全都培训过也签过协议，但条条框框终究绑不住人心。有的人终究受不住眼前金钱的诱惑，把明里暗里拿到的信息全卖出去了。

假行程分别对不同的人放出后，才让这几个人露了馅。查了一下他们，再私下进行追问后，终于让他们承认了自己做过的事。

“确定告？”B姐有些诧异，“要闹得这么大吗，不像你啊。”

确实，要是换成以前的自己，在听到对方说想要多赚点外快给家里弟弟妹妹零花钱或是给很多年没见的老爸老妈寄点养生补品这样的话后，确实会心软。

可是这段时间真的过得太遭罪了，被骚扰到的不止自己，和自己关系比较好的一些同事和朋友也都莫名其妙的被跟拍。还不止这样，他们甚至差点弄伤了天天跟在自己身边的助理和一些工作人员。

还有肖战，不知道他怎么样了。

“我还嫌闹得不够。”凭什么能在伤害了这么多人后还要为自己失了良知找借口。

既然黎明已经破晓，那就没有再臣服于黑暗的道理。

太久没回家，家里都开始落灰了。

王一博稍微收拾了客厅，没忍住又停下，环顾了好一会四周。

总觉得哪里怪怪的，但又说不上来……算了。

王一博甩甩头，把之前寄到公司给自己的东西搬进房里后，决定先洗个澡。

衣橱里头密密麻麻整整齐齐的，肖战所有的衣物至少还有六成在这里。

王一博只愣了不到一秒，赶紧又跑出房间，从客厅到厨房都环视了一遍，才终于确定了那些不对劲的地方。

不过……为什么都还在？

王一博发现，自那天之后，殷夏对自己的态度有了很大的转变。

虽然很庆幸不用再被他刻意针对，但……

他略微嫌弃地啧了一声，“男儿有泪不轻弹这句话有没有听过。”

殷夏整个人都低垂下来，肩膀耷拉着，头低得不能再低，还是在小声抽泣。

“别急，”王一博叹了口气，在殷夏身旁蹲下，“你现在也很不错啊，功底很稳，最后一定能跳得超常发挥。”

“我也知道我很不错！我只不过是，”殷夏又哭了好一会才扭头去看王一博，用力吸了一下鼻子，“有点累而已。”

蹲久了腿有点发酸，王一博站起身活动了一下筋骨。

“哭，是为了能够振作，不是为了放弃。”

殷夏愣了愣，抬头看王一博的表情都有些玩味，“这话哪里抄来的？太哲学了肯定不是你这种人会说的。”

确实，这话是肖战有一回压力太大忍不住哭了之后，自己安慰自己的话。

说来是有点好笑，当时第一次见肖战哭整个人手忙脚乱的只会去抹掉对方脸上的泪，什么话也说不出来，最后还需要肖战在安慰完自己后再来哄他。

但是这臭小子说的话好像哪里不对啊？

“喂，什么叫我这种人？”

殷夏却不答，反问道：“你是不是也很想他？”

王一博没想到对方会这么问登时杵在了原地，一时竟不知道要怎么回答。

殷夏也不在意，又扭回头看向前方自顾自地说。

“我觉得你很想他，这段时间，我甚至觉得从你身上能看见他的某些影子。但我始终没想明白，你到底和他说了什么能让他那么难过，甚至到了要出国散心才能平复的地步。”

肖战挂了电话后整个人都情绪不对，虽然还是在笑，但是笑意没达眼底。很长一段时间他都爱发呆，甚至于后来变得有些冷漠，活像个工作机器。

殷夏曾经悄悄地看过肖战的手机，置顶那人的备注很莫名其妙，就四个字——小狗崽子。

“哎，老狗。”殷夏拍了王一博一下。

王一博：“……”

见过欠揍的，没见过这么欠揍的，王一博一脸震惊，“啥玩意？你叫我什么？？？”

殷夏才不理王一博那张差点崩坏的脸，“不管你们到底什么关系，是吵了多么严重的架，我都希望你们能像以前一样好好的。”

王一博又恢复了面无表情。

“起码我希望，我哥回来出现在我面前的时候，笑容是发自内心的。”

飞机起飞的那一刻，王一博心情其实很复杂，除了紧张，还有点迷茫。

选了个最快能到伦敦的班机，草草收拾行李就直接过来了，这是王一博这辈子做过嘴疯狂的事。

没有任何计划，下飞机后找了个最近的旅馆，刚放好东西又出去了。

每天一早都像个盲头苍蝇出去毫无目的地逛，直到整条街道都被自己跑遍了，腿也累了，才回去躺床上再拨打那依旧无人接听的号码。

这天的行程也还是如此。

只不过他今天逛到了一间咖啡馆，看店名和装潢设计，似乎是华人开的。

王一博突然就想进去买个牛角面包吃看看。

肖战总和自己说这玩意好香好脆，也没见他给自己买一个尝尝。

王一博在店门外促足了好一会，觉得里边人不会太多才决定进去。

门一推开，风铃随之晃动，发出清脆的声音。

面前那人，眉眼笑得弯弯，牵动着唇边的痣，笑得一如记忆中那么好看。

我找到你了。

王一博脚步一顿，立马笑逐颜开就要往那人奔去。

可那人却急急后退了几步，说出的话也狠狠地戳痛了他的心脏。

那人用一种近乎害怕的表情盯着他说，你想干嘛，别靠近我。

“你别这样，”王一博感觉自己喉咙有点发紧，但还是强颜欢笑，“跟我回去吧。”


	21. 第二十章

王一博看了一眼放在自己面前的面包和红茶，再度看向已经躲到柜台角落去的人。

“这位先生，你别这样，会吓到他的。”坐在身旁的人挪了挪椅子，挡住了王一博的视线。

王一博：“……”

“你在开什么玩笑？”王一博实在没办法好好说话，刚刚肖战给自己的反应太他妈夸张了，拼命挣脱开自己也就算了，居然还要骂疯子！

“这位客人，你先冷静一下。他失忆了，现在是真的不认识你。”

面前这人到底在说什么屁话？

“扯什么失忆啊？我看他就是想故意气我。”王一博说罢就要起身去肖战那里，但是马上又被按着坐下。

“我可以和你大致说一下他现在的情况，但你必须先让我相信，你是他朋友，而不是故意来找他茬骚扰他的人。”

王一博：“……”

王一博深呼吸再深呼吸，让自己冷静不许一拳挥出去，拿出手机打下了自己和肖战的名字，直接把手机伸到那人眼前。

“要视频还是图片都有。”

男人翻了好一会，才有些震惊地抬头去看王一博，又扭头去看肖战。

王一博把手机收回裤袋里，“现在可以和我说了吗？他到底什么情况。”

“前不久，他在我店门口摔了。”

王一博瞳孔一缩。

“他刚进来的时候人还好好的，只说头有点痛但没什么大碍。但他吃完东西后就拉着我问这是哪，自己怎么会在这里。”

“后来我带他去了医院，医生说他是逆行性失忆。在医院住了几天后，虽然勉强想起自己小时候一些事，但最基本的自己是谁父母叫什么都没记起来。”

王一博歪头去看那个已经开始在柜台帮客人点餐的人，眼睛莫名有点酸涩。

不会的……怎么会这样，失忆这种事情不都只是为了吓观众推动剧情才有的吗？

“我看他好像是一个人过来的，就问他要不要暂时先住我这，他答应了，但大概是觉得不好意思，所以说想在店里帮我。”

“谢谢……”王一博还没缓过神来，除了这句话，实在也不知道应该说什么。

“不客气，”老板笑了笑，“要不我先和他说一声，让他过来这里，你和他好好聊聊？”

“好，麻烦你了。”

网上那些营销号的通稿都铺天盖地都说拍到肖战近来现身在哪，但是王一博知道那都是假的。这些分明就是以前的照片，肖战总喜欢发自拍给自己看还会跟自己说自己这边是哪，自己正在干什么，自己一定不会认错的。

心里那股不对劲一旦萌生，便再也压不下去。

王一博于是把自己乔装一番，杀到花界娱乐找到了L姐，对方这才承认肖战确实失踪了，而为了少生事端，他们决定放任流言飞散，觉得这么做一定能让肖战自己主动出现。

“为什么？”在听到王一博说要请假后B姐问了一句，但是整个人倒是也没多惊讶和在意答案。

“私事，”王一博清了清嗓子，“希望B姐同意。”

“很急？”

“嗯。”

B姐不屑地哼笑了一声。

“为了去找男朋友？”

B姐把王一博满脸错愕的表情尽收眼里，“你以为你和他的事我完全都不知道是吗？”

“小情侣都爱秀，喜欢各种暗戳戳的隔空互动。你们不是第一个这样的，自然也不会是最后一个。我在这个圈里混了多久？我就没见过几对真正低调的。更何况身为你老板，你觉得我看不出自家艺人到底在干嘛吗？”

“你是不是也以为我不知道你俩同居的事情？”

“B姐。”反正什么事都被捅破了，现在也已经是一个人，王一博索性就把砂锅打破了。

“拜托你，我从来没跟你请求过什么，这是我第一次拜托你，求你了B姐，我真的担心他出事。”

“他有自己的公司，他们公司自己会想办法找到他的，有你什么事？”

“他现在可是失踪了！而且他公司也没人联系得上他，我是真的怕他出事！”

“那是你怕，我为什么要担心他？作为荧幕CP，厂商找不了他合作自然就会来找你，反正不论找谁他们都能吸引同一批主流粉丝，我倒是还赚了，你觉得我会放着大好机会让你走？”

“……”王一博拳头握紧指甲嵌入手心里也没感觉到疼，更多的是无奈和愤怒。

“你要我接什么工作我都会接，现在我只不过是想要请个假！”

“我不让你请假，你又能怎么办？”

“那就只能赔钱解约了。”

解约是个杀手锏，B姐顿时脸一黑。

就算王一博自己没能力赔偿如天文数字般的违约金，但他家里条件不差，自然也有人能帮他出这笔钱。

见好就收的道理王一博是明白的。

“对不起B姐，”王一博放软语气说，“我跟你保证，找到他确认他安全后我马上回来。”

“哈喽。”

王一博抬眼去看，肖战这会已经没有像最开始那样防备了，此刻正一脸好奇地盯着他看。

“我听Mr.Bert说了，你是我的朋友。”肖战在王一博对面坐下后就开始把玩着手指，神情虽然有些迷茫，但隐隐却有些兴奋，“可以告诉我我的名字吗？你知道我的家人在哪吗？啊，还有，我是干什么的？我是个怎么样的人？”

问题还挺多，王一博鼻子一酸，泪水几乎夺眶而出。

“你别急，我慢慢和你说。”王一博抹了一把脸，一边柔声说一边在桌面比划写着，“你叫肖战，这个肖，这个战。”

“啊，”肖战眼睛都瞪圆了，仿佛知道了什么不得了的事一样笑得很开心，“我的名字看起来很酷的样子。”

王一博没忍住抬手去揉肖战的头发，动作很轻柔，肖战微微眯了一下眼睛。

“你是明星，尊敬前辈，疼爱后辈，和你合作过的人都喜欢你。”

“我是明星？”肖战有些惊奇地哇了一声，“那你呢？”

“我也是，”王一博刚说完后肖战又跟着哇了一声，他被逗得轻笑了一声，“我俩是一起合作拍戏认识的。”

“那我为什么会来这里啊？我是来玩的还是来工作的？”

王一博笑不出来了。

“都不是，”王一博有些艰难地开口，“你是来散心的。”

“散心？”肖战歪了歪头，“为什么？”

“因为……”王一博攥紧拳头，大衣都被弄皱了才接着说，“有个坏蛋说了你不喜欢听的话，做了你不喜欢的事，惹你伤心了。”

“坏蛋？有多坏？”

“很坏。”

肖战有些茫然地低下头，盯着桌角开始发呆。

王一博也开始盯着肖战看，好一会才又轻声说，“肖战，你愿意和我一起回去吗？也许你回去后就会什么都想起来了。”

肖战托腮去看窗外。

Mr.Bert养的猫不知道什么时候又溜出去了，有一对老夫妻正在逗它。

肖战看不清他们的表情，但猫咪凑近了他们，开始围着他俩慢悠悠地转圈，还亲昵地用尾巴蹭了一下老太太。

“如果我回去了，会见到你说的那个坏蛋吗？”

王一博差点说不出话。

因为肖战接着说，“那个人到底有多坏我不知道，但是听你这么说。”

“这里，”肖战捂着自己的心口，“好疼啊。”

王一博循着肖战的视线随意瞥了一眼，窗外边的雪看起来又积了一层。

伦敦的冬天真的好冷啊。

比北京的冷太多了。


End file.
